Hallway Kisses
by Stefanotis
Summary: Young Kori Anders just got a job at Gotham High as an English teacher. Being a young teacher can be a pain sometimes. But it's not that bad when her students have older brothers. Especially when one of those brothers is Richard Grayson, Gotham City's heart throb. Ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Kori walked down the school hallways, her heels clicking as she took her steps. She held her folder tightly around her chest. This is her eighth time going into a job interview this week. All the other schools have turned her down but she has a good feeling about this one. She sighed as she stopped at the Principal's front door. She took a deep breath and knocked once.

"Come in."

Kori smiled brightly and stepped into the office. The principal, an older gentlemen, stood up and shook her hand.

"Thank you for seeing me", Kori said. She looked at his desk. "Mr. Kingsley."

"It is my pleasure", he said. He motioned for the seat. "Please take a seat and I'll go over your resume."

Kori took a seat and handed him her resume. He gladly took it and sat back in his chair. She had butterflies in her stomach. The twenty two year old finished college last year and had the worst luck at getting a job.

"It says here that you haven't received your masters", said Mr. Kingsley.

Kori nodded and clasped her hands in her lap. "I am currently working on my masters now. I am taking online courses at Gotham University."

"Very good", said Mr. Kingsley. He made a few 'mhms' and placed the resume down. "I have some good news and some bad news."

Kori deflated a little. Bad news? Oh boy. "Okay", she said meekly.

"The good news is you've got the job", he said smiling.

Kori placed a hand on her chest. "Great. So what's the bad news?"

"You start today", he laughed.

"Oh Mr. Kingsley do not do that ever again", she says.

Mr. Kingsley blushes and smiles. "I promise I won't." He chuckled.

Kori laughed along with him. "Today?"

"Normally I would have you start tomorrow but our substitute is sick today. Just get to know the kids and introduce yourself. No need to rush into academics too quickly." He gave her wink.

Kori smiled uneasy. 'Did he just hire me for my looks? Works for me.'

"I'll just have you sign the contract and we're good to go", he told her. He pulled open his drawer and took out a stack of papers. "You can read it over tonight and bring it back to me tomorrow."

Kori took the papers from him. "I will read over this."

He stood up and looked down at her. "The school handbook is attached to it. Read over it and get to know the rules, students have to follow. Tucked in shirts, belts, no sneakers, no crazy hairdos, and all that."

"Thank you so much", Kori said standing up. She shook his hand once more. "I do appreciate it. I will not disappoint."

"Thank you for coming", said Mr. Kingsley. "Now let me show you to your classroom."

Kori smiled and followed Mr. Kingsley out the door. Gotham High-school is a very nice looking school. Nice lockers, clean hallways, and she could hear the teachers teaching. The school has three floors and her classroom is on the top floor. Room 305.

"Come by at the teachers lounge this afternoon and introduce yourself to the staff", smiled Mr. Kingsley. He placed his hand on the doorknob. "Ready?"

"I am more than ready", she tells him nervously.

The classroom is very messy. The students don't really have a teacher so she couldn't blame them for the mess. The students were talking loudly, jumping around, sitting on desks, and using their phones. When Mr. Kingsley stepped in, all action stopped and they sat in their assigned seats. They all looked up and Kori could feel eyes on her.

"Hello students", said Mr. Kingsley stepping to the center of the classroom. "Now we are all saddened about Mr. Krank's retirement and are all eager to learn again. I am happy to say that I have found a replacement for Mr. Krank."

Kori heard the groans and moans.

Mr. Kingsley pointed to Kori. "I would like for you to meet your new English teacher, Mrs...excuse me." He chuckled. "Miss Anders. I trust you will welcome her into this school with open arms."

"She could come into my arms any day", said a boy.

Kori rolled her eyes. The joys of being a young beautiful teacher.

Mr. Kingsley scolded the boy. "Now I don't want to hear that you've been bad kids." He turned to Kori. "If you need anything there is a phone near the door that you are able to use to call anyone in the school. Do not hesitate."

"Thank you", she mouthed to him.

He smiled at her and left the classroom.

Kori looked back at the students and nervously smiled. She adjusted her gray skirt and walked over to her desk. After placing her things down she took a seat in her chairs.

She clapped her hands and looked up. "Okay. So what grade are you guys in?"

"We're sophomores", said a girl.

Kori nodded and smiled. "Okay...um...so why don't you guys just tell me your names? If you prefer a nickname please tell me" She looked over at the first person in the row. "We'll start with you."

"My name is Sarah", said the girl.

Kori smiled at her and looked over at the second person. Kori repeated each of their names as they said them to remember them better. It went great until she got to the back row.

"And what is your name?", she asked the boy.

"You can call me whatever you want baby", remarked the boy.

A chorus of whistles were heard.

Kori raised an eyebrow and smirked. "How about detention?"

The boy's face fell and he hid down in his seat.

Kori laughed. "Look guys, I know I'm young but please treat me with respect. I'm not going to be like the rest of the teachers. Boring and old. Don't tell them I said that. I still haven't met them yet."

Most of the class laughed.

"I'm just like you guys", she told them. "Just I'm your teacher." She looked at the boy again. "So please, what is your name?"

"Timothy Drake", he told her. "But just call me Tim."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Tim it is then."

The rest of the class went great as well. She got to know some of the students a little better. Kori told them a little about herself as well. How she graduated from Gotham University and how she's from a different country. She told them about her likes and dislikes and surprisingly, some of the students had a lot in common with her. It's different when you're relating to a teacher, about the same age of you, and was in high school not so long ago. Kori was saddened when the bell rang for next period. She bid her class good bye and promised to see them tomorrow.

Kori didn't have a class this period. Her schedule wasn't crowded at all. A period, free. B period, Junior English. C period, eighth grade writing process. D period, free. E period, study hall. F period, Sophomore English, and G period, free.

Kori took this time to clean the classroom. Being a very over compulsive person, she has to have a clean classroom. She cleaned the white market boards, swiped the floors, cleaned the students desk and straightened them.

After that, she checked her inventory. The only supplies the school gave her were pens, a grade book, and English textbooks teacher's edition. She had to do some serious shopping at Staples.

The bell for the end of the day rang and Kori couldn't be happier. She really wanted to meet the other teachers. She walked down the halls, passing a few students and smiled at them. She took the elevator down to the main floor. Every teacher is given an elevator key. She opened the door to the teacher's lounge and was immediately met by a jumpy woman.

"Bonjour miss", she said. "My name is Marlene May. I teach foreign language and some English here at Gotham High."

"Hello", greeted Kori. She looked over the woman. Defiantly in her fifties at least. She wore a long red skirt with pink polkadots and a matching red sweater. "It is nice to meet you."

She placed her hand around Kori's back and motioned for her to sit on the couch. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the staff."

Kori sat down and looked at her fellow teachers.

"That there is Mr. Light he teaches science."

"Hello", greeted the man.

"Hey", greeted Kori.

"That there is Mr. Mod. He teaches history and social studies."

"Hello luv", greeted a British red head.

I smiled politely at him.

"Them there is Miss Raymond and Mrs. Charmon, they teach math. Mr. Morgan teaches Art and over there is our gym teacher, Mr. Stone." Mrs. May smiled at Kori and patted her back as she got up.

"Hello everyone", greeted Kori.

"So is this your first time working as a teacher?", asked Mr. Stone.

Kori noded at him. "Yes Mr. Stone."

Mr. Stone laughed at her. "C'mon girl. Outside the classes I'm just Vic. Heck even the kids call me Vic."

Kori blushed and giggled. "I keep forgetting. I'm not in college anymore."

"When did you graduate?", asked Vic.

"Last year", explains Kori. "It just took me a while to find a job."

Vic nodded slowly. "I know exactly what you mean. I'm on the waiting list at S.T.A.R. Labs. They don't need anyone more newcomers but they told me they'd keep me on the list just in case."

"S.T.A.R. Labs?", asked Kori. "So you're a scientist?"

Vic nods. "I mean my dream job isn't being a gym teacher. I just needed a job to make some money while waiting for the call. My best friend hooked me up with this job. I coach the basketball team here as well."

Kori raised her eyebrows. "That must be fun."

"How old are you?", asked Vic.

"Twenty two", she told him. "I know I'm young and all-

"Heck I'm only twenty five. It's nice to know I'm not the only young one here. I get annoyed with all these oldies", he whispered in her ear.

Kori giggled and placed her hand on her mouth. "I am glad as well. It is hard though. Especially being a young teachers around the boys."

"Yea teenage boys are bad", said Vic laughing. "Don't worry about it though. They're all good kids."

Kori nods. "I love them all already. Although I have only met one of my classes. I want them to feel comfortable around me. To make good decisions in life and stay off the streets. I mean...Gotham is known for it's crimes. I don't want any of them to get into it."

"I feel the same way", said Vic.

A petite girl came through the door and walked over to them. She placed her books down on the coffee table and sighed. "Last time I help that kid."

Vic laughed. "How you doing?"

"Never been better", she muttered. She looked over at Kori and extended her hand. "I'm Rachel Roth. I'm the librarian here."

Kori shook her hand. "Kori Anders. Pleased to meet you."

"You're taking Mr. Krank's place?", she asked.

Kori nodded.

"Good. I hated that guy", said Rachel. She looked over at Kori. "The boys must go crazy over you."

Kori looked down and blushed. The dark young woman got up and walked over to the pot of coffee.

"Don't get too upset with Rae", said Vic. "She's always like that. But she's always our little Rae of sunshine!"

"Don't call me that!", she yelled back.

Kori sighed and stood up. "I think I am going now. I have a lot of supplies to purchase for tomorrow."

"If you need anything girl, just holla", said Vic.

Kori smiled and thanked him. She exited the teacher's lounge and grabbed her things to go.

Kori took her time to find the right supplies. She bought a whole bunch of things and probably needed to make two trips to the car to get the things. She decided to keep her things in the car when she got to her apartment building.

Her apartment is big enough for just her and her dog, Silkie. Silkie is a white furry small dog that she bought her junior year of college. When you walk into the apartment, you step into the living room and kitchen. The kitchen and living room is divided. The left side is the living room. The walls are a creme color with wooden floors. She has two couches, both yellow with multi colored flowers. A glass coffee table with a vase of flowers on it. A twenty inched television is placed on a wooden t.v. stand. She has placed yellow colored curtains on the windows. The kitchen has white tiled floors and walls. The countertops are white granite and the cabinets are a light wood color. She has all the necessities a kitchen needs even a dishwasher. She has a round white table placed near the corner of the kitchen with five chairs around it. The apartment also has one bedroom and two bathrooms. A small bathroom outside the bedroom and a bathroom in the bedroom.

Kori slipped out of her shoes near the front door and knelt down to greet her dog. She turned on the lights and walked over to the phone placed on a small narrow table. She clicked on the messages.

"You have three new messages. Message one at twelve forty five p.m."

"Hey girl it's Karen. Just wanted to call to wish you a good luck on your interview. Crossing my fingers that you'll land it. Well call me after okay. Love you girl, bye!"

"End of message. Message two at one ten p.m."

"Hey Kori, it's your Kom. I'm in France right now. You should have came world seeing with me! The things I've seen are absolutely amazing! And not to mention the cute guys! Well I'm leaving tonight to Turkey. I'll call you when I land and I hope you get the job! Miss you and love you!"

"End of message. Message three at one thirty two p.m."

"Hello darling...it's mother...hope you get the job...I love you...we miss you...your father and brother send their...greetings...the phone is losing...connection...call me...when...you...can...love you...Kori."

"End of final message."

Kori sighed and made a mental note to call them back when she can. She was too tired now and was in need of a shower. She walked into her room and started to strip down. Her room screamed everything about her. Light purple walls and dark purple carpet. White dresser, bed, and vanity. Pink covers and pillows as well as a few stuffed animals. Her bathroom is light pink. Pink walls and white tiled floors. Everything else is white but she decorated everything in pink. Well, she is a girl.

Kori knelt over the bathtub and filled the tub with hot water. She stepped in and sunk into the bubbles. She listened to the quietness surrounding her small apartment. She sunk in lower in the bathtub and closed her eyes. 'I finished school, got a job, and I'm starting fresh tomorrow. Be happy Kori.'

* * *

So this is just the beginning. Hope you like it.

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

Kori looked up from her book. She sat up tall on her stool and looked over at her students. It's been three weeks into her job and she's started William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"So can someone sum up what has happened in the play so far?", she asked. She looked over at her sleepy students, her oblivious students, and the students who just don't care. "Come on guys. I know this is boring and all but we have to get through this." She pointed to one of her students. "Yes Mike?"

"Miss Anders, can I go to the bathroom?", he asked her.

Kori frowned. "Yes, you _may_ use the restrooms." She looked over her students. "Okay how about I summarize what I just read in your language?" She cleared her throat. "Yo, yo, yo! Juliet you can't see me girl but you sure look great in that light!" She laughed along with her class. "See this can be fun. Yes Mariah?"

"So is Romeo like a creepy stalker or something?", asked the blonde girl. She popped her gum. "I mean he's like watching her through the window and she doesn't know."

Kori placed a finger on her chin. "Not really...actually...that's a good question. How many of you girls would be creeped out if a boy was looking through your window? But you know the boy?"

A few hands went up.

Kori glanced over at the clock. "Okay we still got five minutes. I'm going to write down your homework on the board and I'll give you the rest of the time to talk." She walked over to the whiteboard and picked up a pink marker. "Make sure you really think about it okay? Do you think the Capulet's and Montague's will change their minds and accept Romeo and Juliet's love?" She finished writing and walked back over to her desk. The bell rang for next period and she looked up to say goodbye to her students. "Good bye now."

"Miss Anders?", asked John.

"Yes John?", she asked looking up at him.

"I was wondering if-

"Hey John you dropped something", said Tim walking over to him. He slapped his books out of his hand. "Aha ha!"

"Timothy Drake you will apologize and pick those books up now!", yelled Kori.

Tim rolled his eyes at her and continued to walk away.

"Tim, stay after now", she ordered him.

Tim sighed in annoyance. "I'll see you guys at lunch", he told his friends. He walked over to Kori's desk and crossed his arms.

Kori gave him a scolding look before turning her attention to John. She walked to the front of her desk and helped him pick up his books. "Are you okay John?"

"Yes...yes", he told her as he fixed his glasses.

"Why don't you come after school ends and I'll help you with questions", she offered with a smile.

He nodded. "Okay. Thank you." He walked out of the classroom, flinching as he walked past Tim.

Kori crossed her arms and turned to Tim. "Before we start you need to fix your uniform."

"What's wrong with my uniform?", asked Tim.

Kori pointed at him. "Your shirt is untucked, your pants are too low, and your tie is crooked."

Tim grimaced and fixed his uniform. "Happy?"

"Second, do not disrespect your fellow classmates. What did poor John ever do to you?", asked Kori.

Tim shrugged. "The kid is a nerd."

"That does not give you an excuse to pick on him", said Kori. She rubbed her eyes. "Look no one likes a bully okay? Don't be known as that person."

"Can I go now?", he asked. "Your cutting in to my lunch period."

Kori shook her head at him. "Just go." She watched as Tim walked over to the door. "And do not come into this classroom with that attitude. This is your last warning."

"Whatever", said Tim. He slammed the door behind him.

Kori's class phone rang and she walked over to it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kor, it's Vic."

"Hey Vic", she greeted. "You know we're not supposed to be making calls unless it's really important."

He laughed. "This is important. I'm having lunch with Rae, come join us."

She glanced over at the clock. "Okay but not for long. I have a lot of quizzes to grade."

"See you then", said Vic.

Kori grabbed her purse and lunch bag. She locked the door to her classroom and made her way down the hall. She greeted Mr. Mod as she walked by him and accessed the elevator. The lunch room is chaos. So many students. So loud. She spotted Vic and Rachel at a round table and walked over to them.

"Hello guys", she greeted as she took her seat. "How are you today?"

"Never been better", said Rachel.

"I'm good", said Vic. "How about you?"

Kori sighed. "I am just having the worst luck with one of my students. He is so disrespectful."

"Your new", said Vic. "Same thing happened with me. There was this one kid who just wouldn't stop talking back to me."

"So what'd you do?", asked Kori.

"I slapped him", said Vic. He looked at Kori and laughed. "I'm kidding girl. I did what every teenager is scared of."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"I called his parents", said Vic proudly. "Was respectful ever since. Now no one knows not to mess with the gym teacher."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Who wouldn't be scared of a six foot tall, built up black man?"

Vic placed a finger on his chin. "Good point."

"So I should call his parents?", asked Kori. She unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite. "I do not wish for him to hate me."

"It's either be hated or be disrespected", said Vic. "It's your call."

"I shall think about it", said Kori. "I gave him one last chance."

After lunch Kori returned to her room, to finish up grading the pop quizzes she gave out earlier. She only had two more classes left. A free class and a junior english class. Kori's junior class is exactly like her sophomore class. She had a few problems with the upper class men. Her eight grade class she absolutely adores. They actually do work and listen to her. It just might be the age difference.

HS

Tim silently cheered as the last bell rang to go home. He quickly ran over to his locker and grabbed his things. Alfred would be waiting for him down at the parking lot right about now. Alfred is the Wayne Manor's butler. But to Tim, he's more like a grandfather. He walked down the steps of Gotham High and opened the back door of the car. He got in and tossed his bag across the car.

"Let's go Al", he told him.

"Sure thing Master Timothy", said a voice.

"Al?", asked Tim.

Alfred turned around, except is wasn't Alfred.

"Dick?", asked Tim. Tim moved over to punch his arm. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't I pick up my little brother?", asked Dick.

Tim shook his head. He crawled through the window to get into the front seat. He gave his brother a pound. "I thought you were in Jump City?"

"Came back this morning", said Dick. He checked his rear view mirror before placing the car in drive. "How was school Master Timothy?"

"Dude seriously stop", said Tim. He looked over his brother and laughed. "You seriously had to put on the uniform?"

"Heck yea!", exclaimed Dick. "It comes with the job description."

Tim laughed and leaned back in his seat. "Does Bruce know your here?"

"No", said Dick.

"You know he's going to kill you", said Tim.

"I know", said Dick. "Running Wayne Enterprises isn't my thing."

"So what are you going to do?", asked Tim. "You need a job."

Dick smirked. "I didn't go to police academy for no reason, Tim. I actually went over to the station to give them my resume."

Tim clapped his hands. "You went? You didn't send Al?"

"Did it all by myself",said Dick proudly.

Tim clapped his hands again. "Well done! The twenty four year old finally grew up!"

Dick mocked laughed at him and rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Now it's your turn."

"Man you sound like my teacher", said Tim holding his ears.

Dick raise an eyebrow. "Having trouble at school little bro? I know some people who can take care of things."

"God, she's been working for like three weeks and she's already trying to bust my ass", said Tim. "Don't do this! Don't do that! Fix your uniform!"

"You remind me so much of myself it's kind of scary", said Dick parking the car in the driveway. "Now get out!"

Tim grabbed his backpack and opened the door to the car. "Did you get me any presents?"

"Now what kind of brother would I be if I didn't get you any presents?", asked Dick.

Tim kicked him in the back of the legs. Dick grabbed his brother and punched him in the gut.

"Oh behave boys", said Alfred walking in. "Master Dick, Master Bruce wishes to see you in the study."

"He's here?", asked Dick.

Alfred nodded and took his coat. "He was most pleased to hear that his son has returned from Jump."

Dick closed his eyes. "I'm so dead."

HS

"It's been good mom", said Kori walking into her kitchen.

"And you are getting paid well?", asked her mother.

"Yes mom", replied Kori. She held the phone between her ear and shoulder. She opened the cupboard and grabbed a box of mac n cheese. "They pay me every three weeks. I'll get the money in a few days."

"If you ever need any money, you can ask your father and I", said her mother.

Kori laughed. "You know how hard it is to send things from Tamaran. How is the war?"

Her mother's voice changed. "Well. Your father's army is getting stronger."

"Well I am praying to X'hal every night that they make it through" said Kori.

"Thank you darling", said her mother. Her mother paused. "Did Kom tell you the news?"

Kori stirred the boiling noodles. "What news? I have not spoken to her since last week."

"Oh I cannot keep a secret", her mother said. "She's getting married!"

"She is?", asked Kori. "To who?"

"Oh I have not met him", said her mother. "Some Greek boy she met in Athens. His name is Karras I believe."

"That is wonderful news", said Kori. "I should call to congratulate."

"She told me she will not have the wedding until Tamaran is safe and not under war."

Kori raised her eyebrows. "That might be a while."

"Well she does want her wedding with her family. Oh! I cannot wait to see you girls again!", said her mother.

Kori crossed her eyebrows. "So...is she done traveling?"

Her mother laughed. "Yes dear."

"Wait! She's coming back here?", asked Kori frantically.

"Yes dear",said her mother.

"But I don't have room for her", said Kori. She placed a hand on her face. "Tell me she's not bringing the fiance."

"Oh Kori, you shall come up with something", said her mother. "She is your sister."

Kori rolled her eyes. "I'll figure something. There might be an apartment for rent in my building. I'll ask my landlord."

"I shall speak to you soon again", said her mother.

"Bye mom", said Kori. She placed the phone down and sighed. She picked up the pot and drained out the noodles. "Like I don't already have any problems."

"Knock! Knock!", said a voice.

Kori looked over to the front door. "What did I tell you about using the doorbell, Gar?"

"Hey I checked if you were naked or not first", said Gar.

Kori laughed. "Mac n cheese?"

"Don't mind if I do", said Gar. He took a seat at the table.

"How are you my wonderful neighbow? I haven't seen you in a while", she told him. She finished preparing the mac n cheese and placed the bowl on the table. She grabbed two bowls and two spoons and took a seat.

Gar sighed. "The studio has me working extra shifts. Have you been watching my show?"

"No offense Gar but Dino Dan the Dinosaur isn't really my type of show", said Kori laughing.

Gar laughed. "I need to move up in the actor industry."

"You have to start from the bottom before reaching the top",said Kori.

Gar raised his hands in the air. "Started from the bottom now we here!"

"Oh no!", cried Kori. "Please don't sing."

"Started from the bottom now my whole team fucking here!"

* * *

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

"You quit your job!", shouted Bruce. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Dick sighed in annoyance and slouched in the arm chair. "I wasn't feeling it."

Bruce shot his eyebrows up. "You weren't feeling it? You know how hard it was to place you president in the first place?"

"Look Bruce", said Dick. "It's not what I want okay. It was okay in the beginning but I found something else I wanted to do."

"Oh?", asked Bruce crossing his arms. "And what's that?"

"I sent out my resume to Gotham Police HQ", said Dick. "I'm expecting a call this week."

Bruce shook his head. "It doesn't pay as much as your old job."

"I don't care", said Dick. "It's not about the money. It's about doing something I enjoy."

Bruce sat down in his chair and turned his back towards Dick. A moment later and circled back. "Who's going to take over in Jump?"

"I placed my VP as president", said Dick. "Don't worry, I've placed your company in good hands."

Bruce nodded. "So what are you going to do until you wait for that phone call?"

Dick smirked. "Do what playboys know best, party time!"

"No", said Bruce. "Since you quit your job without notifying me, I've decided to ground you."

"Ground me?", Dick laughed. "I'm twenty four years old. You can't ground me."

Bruce smiled. "You're my son. I can do whatever I want with you. And I've decided to ground you for two weeks. You can't go out, you can't party, and you defiantly cannot have girls over."

Dick opened his mouth in shock. "No girls for two weeks!"

"And you have to help out Alfred around", said Bruce. "You're going to be his butler."

Dick groaned. "This can't be happening."

Bruce smirked. "Run along now. I'm sure Alfred needs help preparing dinner."

Dick stuck his tongue out at Bruce and walked out of his office. He spotted Tim walking down the stairs.

"What'd he say?", asked Tim.

"I'm grounded", said Dick.

Alfred came walking in with a tray. "Oh Master Dick your talk is done." He passed Dick the tray. "Go give this to Master Bruce."

Dick crossed his eyebrows. "Al did you have something to do with this?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?",asked Alfred. "Now run along before his tea gets cold."

HS

Kori looked over her students. Each were quietly taking their test on Romeo and Juliet. She looked back down and continued to correct papers. The quarter was ending soon and she had to have the grades in before Christmas break.

"Dude help me out", she heard someone whisper.

Kori looked up. Tim was trying to coax John in helping him cheat.

"Stop", whispered John.

"Tim Drake", said Kori. She looked at him and motioned for him to come to her.

He walked up to her, hanging his head. "What?"

She grabbed the paper from his hand. "Cheating will not be tolerated."

"I wasn't cheating", said Tim defensively.

Kori glared at him. "Yes you were. I told you that I'd give you one last chance and you blew it."

"So what you're going to give me a zero?", asked Tim. "You can't fail me! I'm on the basketball team."

Kori shrugged her shoulders. "You should have thought about that before you tried to cheat."

Tim clasped his hands together. "Please you can't. Anything but failing me."

Kori sighed. "I wish to speak with your father."

Tim's eyes popped out. "What?"

"I wish to speak with your father", said Kori. "After school today."

Tim rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think-

"Either a talk with your father or a failing grade", said Kori. She leaned back in her seat. "It's your choice."

"Okay...okay", said Tim. "I'll give him a call and let him now to come pick me up."

"You can go to the boys bathroom and do that now", said Kori.

Tim opened his mouth to say something but soon closed it. He walked out of the classroom.

Tim leaned back against the wall of the boy's bathroom. He scrolled down his phone and stopped at Bruce's name. He hovered his thumb over the name. To call or not to call? Tim placed a finger on his chin and remembered Dick's punishment from last night.

"To hell I'm being a personal butler", said Tim. He scrolled through his phone again and tapped his thumb.

"Hello?"

"Dick!", exclaimed Tim.

"Tim? Aren't you in school?", asked Dick. "Look I don't have time to talk. Alfred has me-

"I need your help bro", said Tim.

"What did you do?", asked Dick.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Nothing bad. Look I got in trouble with one of my teachers and she wants to meet with Bruce."

Dick paused before laughing. "Oh man you are so dead! Bruce had to come down to my school one time and grounded me for a month for cutting into his meeting."

Tim groaned. "Can you help?"

Dick sighed. "You know what? I've got an idea. Have no fear little bro, Richard is here!"

"Okay Zorro, be here after school", said Tim. He hung up the phone and quietly thanked god for his adopted brother.

Tim walked back into his classroom with a grin on his face.

"Everything alright?", asked Kori.

Tim nodded. "Yup. Dad will be here after school."

Kori nodded and looked back down at her work.

HS

The bell rang for the end of the day and Tim raced to Kori's room. He waited outside for his brother to come. Ten minutes later and he still hadn't shown up. Most of the students have left and the hallways were empty. Tim paced back in forth, holding his cell phone in his hand. He decided to call his brother.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?", asked Tim angrily.

"Dude I'm right behind you", said Dick.

Tim looked around and almost dropped his phone. "Oh...my...god."

Dick laughed. "I look so cool."

"You...you have a fake mustache on", said Tim. He looked over his brother who wore a suit, a black trilby hat, and a fake black mustache.

"You think she'd fall for it?", asked Dick.

Tim nodded. "She's from a different country. I don't even think she knows who Bruce Wayne is."

"Does she live under a rock or something?", asked Dick.

"I don't know and I don't care", said Tim. "Can we get this over with?"

Dick nodded and cleared his throat. He placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Come my son", he said in a deeper voice.

Tim stopped himself from laughing. "Yea."

Kori cleaned off the white boards with the eraser. She heard a knock on the door and looked over to it. "Come in!", she called. She returned to the board to finish cleaning it.

"Hey Miss Anders", she heard Tim. "My dad's here."

Kori finished cleaning the boards and turned to him. She dusted her hands off and extended her hand out. "Hello Mr. Drake. Thank you for coming."

Dick blinked at her and didn't say anything.

"Mr. Drake?", Kori said eyeing him. "Are you alright?"

"Hot", said Dick. Tim nudged him. Dick cleared his throat. "I mean...it's Wayne, Mr. Wayne." He took her hand and shook it. He could feel her warmth.

"Oh", Kori said. "I apologize."

"I'm adopted", added Tim.

Kori looked at him. "Oh? I did not know." She turned to Dick. "Please have a seat."

Dick and Tim both took a seat on the single chairs she placed in front of her desk.

"Now you are probably wondering why I've called you in", said Kori taking her own seat. "I would like to talk about Tim's behavior in my classroom."

"Uh huh", said Dick, totally captured by her beauty.

"I actually have written down a few things he has done", said Kori.

"What?", asked Tim. "So unfair."

Kori stood up and bent over to open the bottom drawer.

Dick sat up and leaned forward for a better view. He felt a punch on his arm.

"Dude you never told me how hot she is", whispered Dick to his brother.

"Okay", said Kori. She took her seat again. "Tim has been a bully to his classmates, he has said some inappropriate things to me-

"I have not", defended Tim.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "I notice how tan you are Miss Anders. You can sunbathe on my lawn any day." She tilted her head. "Ring a bell?"

Tim slouched down.

Dick couldn't help but laugh. "Man that was a good one." He felt someone kick him. He looked over at Kori and nervously laughed. "I mean...bad Tim."

Kori glared at him before turning to Tim. "Tim I'd like to speak to your father alone."

"Um...actually he doesn't do good under pressure", said Tim. "He has some kind of disease and I have to be in the same room as him at all times."

"Now Tim", said Kori.

Tim quietly swore before standing up to leave. He made sure Kori wasn't looking before mouthing some things to his brother. Dick tilted his head and gave him a confused look.

"It'll only be brief", said Kori. "I'm sure your father will be fine."

Dick watched as Tim walked out of the classroom. He turned his attention back to Kori, who was staring at him. He nervously cleared his throat. "Tim's behavior is really bad."

Kori winked and nodded. "You can take the mustache off now."

Dick stomped his foot. "Damn! It was working so well." He ripped the mustache off. "How'd you know?"

Kori laughed. "It was sliding off the minute you walked through."

Dick sighed. "There goes my dream of being an actor."

Kori raised her eyebrows.

"Look Tim's a good boy", said Dick. "I mean you can't fail him. He's the star basketball player!"

"Is he now?", asked Kori. "He should have thought about the consequences before cheating."

Dick took his hat off. "There has to be something we can come up with." Dick smirked. "How about I take you out for dinner."

"I don't think so", said Kori. "I don't date my student's parent."

"I'm not his father", said Dick. "I'm his brother." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I can see why Tim acts like this now", said Kori.

"Actually you should see Bruce", said Dick. "He's ten times worse than Tim and I."

"Who's Bruce?", asked Kori.

"Our father", said Dick. He paused. "You really don't know who Bruce Wayne is? Or Tim? Or Dick Grayson?"

Kori shook her head. "No."

"I'm Dick Grayson! Son of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne?", he asked smiling.

"Doesn't ring a bell", she told him. She sighed. "Look Tim is going to get a zero. You're not helping his case."

Dick bit his lip. "Uh...how about he stays after or something? He could help or clean your room?"

Kori placed a finger on her chin. "Actually...that's not a bad idea. I'm swamped with work so maybe he could stay for a week to help clean."

"And no zero?", asked Dick.

"I'll have him retake the test tomorrow after school", said Kori. "I'll only make this deal as long as he promises not to disrespect me again."

"Deal", said Dick. He stood up, seeing Kori standing up. "I'll punch him if he does."

Kori giggled. "It was nice meeting you...uh...Dick was it?"

He smiled. "Mhm. And the pleasure was all mine...Miss?", he asked.

"Anders", she said. "Miss Anders."

"So no first name?", he asked her. "It's just Miss Anders?"

"I have a first name", she told him.

"So what is it?", he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "If I tell you, would you leave me alone?" Dick smiled and nodded. "My name is Korina but just call me Kori."

"Kori", he whispered. "Dick and Kori...now doesn't that sound nice? C'mon let me take you out for dinner."

"I'm sorry but no", she told him.

He groaned. "Please? Your so beautiful. I can't let you say no."

Kori shook her head. "It's not going to work."

"Well what about coffee?", he asked. "You probably like coffee."

"I do", said Kori. "But no."

Dick sighed. "Fine. For now."

Kori laughed and crossed her arms. "For now?"

"I will be back", he told her picking up his hat. "And I will score a date."

"We'll see about that prince charming", she teased. She picked up his mustache. "Don't forget this. Someone might not recognize you."

Dick nervously laughed and grabbed his mustache. "Thanks."

"And don't forget to tell Tim to stay after tomorrow", she reminded him.

"I won't", said Dick exiting her room.

Tim ran up to his brother. "What happened? What'd she say?"

"She turned me down man", said Dick. "No girl has ever turned me down."

Tim punched him in the gut.

"What the hell was that for?", asked Dick.

"One, for having the worst plan ever. Two, for trying to get with my teacher. And three, for not letting me off the hook", said Tim.

"Relax", said Dick. "I let you off the hook."

"Really?", asked Tim.

Dick nodded. "You can retake the test tomorrow and you have to stay after for the rest of the week."

"What?", asked Tim. "What do you mean stay after?"

"You're going to help her clean", said Dick. "And while you're doing that...I'm gonna try to think of a plan to pick her up."

Tim made a fist and punched him in the stomach.

"I should have just called Bruce", said Tim shaking his head.

"That was a lucky punch", said Dick following him.

* * *

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Kori opened the door to her apartment and smiled in excitement. "Kom!"

Kom grabbed her sister in a hug and they both jumped up and down. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Kori gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and pulled back. "Wow! You look good!"

Kom rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? I gained so much weight traveling around. The food was just to die for!"

Kori peered over Kom's shoulder to see a man holding bags. "Uh?"

"Oh!", exclaimed Kom. She turned around and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "This is Karras."

Kori's eyebrows shot up. "Oh yes! Mom told me. Congratulations!" She extended her hand out to Karras and he took it. "I'm Kori."

"Nice to meet you", said Karras. Karras is a good looking man. Tall, tan, muscular, blue eyes, and blonde curly hair.

Kori moved away from the door's entrance. "Please come in!"

Kori invited her sister and soon to be brother in-law inside her apartment. She brought them into the living room to rest for a bit. "I talked to my landlord and he said that there is an apartment available for you two."

"Really?", asked Kom.

Kori nodded. "Yes but it is unfurnished."

"Oh that won't be a problem", said Kom. She tapped Karras' chest. "Karras give me the credit card and Kori will take me to a furniture store."

Kori rose an eyebrow.

Kom turned to her sister. "Karras is filthy rich."

"Actually my parents are", said Karras handing her the card. "I'm just inheriting most of it."

"And by most of it", said Kom. "He means all of it. He plans on expanding his family's company here in Gotham."

"Oh? What kind of company?", asked Kori.

"We build parts for large ships that carry cargo and stuff", said Karras. "I'm trying to look for some space to build the company."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem", said Kori.

"After he's finished with the company", said Kom. "We'll move into a house. You know to start a family soon after the wedding."

"You plan to live here?", asked Kori happily.

Kom nodded and took Karras' hand. "Yup! I just want the war to end in Tamaran so we could have the wedding already."

"That might take a while", said Kori. "Have you been speaking to mom?"

"Not really. Just that one time to tell her I got engaged", said Kom. She gave out a sigh. "After everything, I still feel like they hate me."

"It's not your fault", said Kori. "I mean if I can forgive you, I think they could too."

Kom nodded and then stood up. "C'mon. I really want to settle into my apartment."

"Don't you want to look at it before buying furniture?",asked Kori.

Kom tapped her chin. "Probably should."

After the landlord showed Karras and Kom their apartment, Kori and Kom went to the furniture store. Karras stayed behind claiming he was tired and furniture shopping was for girls. He just made Kom promise not to buy everything purple. Kori liked going shopping with her sister. They talked and caught up on things. Kori told her about her teaching job and her friends here in Gotham. Kom told Kori about all the different places she's been to and even pulled out pictures from her phone.

"So you'll have the furniture delivered by tonight?", asked Kom.

The employee sighed for the tenth time. "I'm sorry miss but we can't have them shipped in a few hours. It's unheard of."

Kom rubbed her temple. "What if I payed extra?"

"The fastest we can do it tomorrow afternoon", said the employee typing away. "But it'll cost a lot extra."

"I guess it'll do", said Kom handing him the credit card. She turned to Kori. "We'll just crash on the couch."

"Sorry I don't have enough space", said Kori.

Kom shrugged. "It's fine. I've slept on the ground in a sleeping bag for the past months for a while. I think I can handle another night."

Kori giggled. "You hungry?"

Kom nodded and rubbed her stomach. "So hungry! And I bet Karras is too."

"How about we head to the supermarket and grab some ingredients to make stewed Glemp?", offered Kori.

Kom rubbed her stomach. "I could so go for some stewed Glemp right now!"

HS

"I can't believe you didn't tell me", said Dick.

Vic used all his muscles to lift the weights. "Tell...you...what?"

"How gorgeous the new teacher is", said Dick.

"You mean Kori?", asked Vic placing the weights back up. He sat up and grabbed a towel to wipe off his bald head.

Dick smiled. "What a name huh?"

Vic rolled his eyes. "How did you two meet anyways?"

"Tim needed my help", said Dick.

Vic looked back at Tim.

"Don't ask",said Tim waving him off.

"Anyways I need your help", said Dick.

Vic sighed. "Why are you trying so hard?"

"Um...because she turned me down", said Dick. "C'mon Vic. No girl has ever turned me down before."

"Kori's not like that man", said Vic. "You're type is someone who is snobby, slutty, bitchy, trashy, gold diggerish, and whorish. That's the exact opposite of Kori."

Dick shook his head. "I just want one date."

"Sorry man", said Vic. He stood up. "No can do."

"You're the worst friend", Dick told him. "We're not buddies anymore."

Vic placed a hand over his mouth. "Oh dear whatever shall I do?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm being a good friend to Kori. She's a great girl and I don't want to lose her friendship over...you."

"You know what I'll just do this on my own", said Dick. He checked his watch. "But I gotta go now. First day of work starts in a few hours."

"You got the job?",asked Vic.

Dick nodded. "Yup. Wish me luck." He held up his thumbs and exited the gym room.

Vic laughed and turned to Tim. "C'mon superstar. Let's shoot some hoops."

HS

Tim swept the floor with the broom, back and forth. Back and forth he went for twenty minutes. Back and forth. He bent over and collected the dust with the pan and small broom. He walked over to the trash can and disposed of the dust.

"Miss Anders?", he asked turning towards his teacher.

Kori stopped writing and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Anything else?", asked Tim.

Kori pointed to the board behind her. "Wash the boards." She opened a drawer and tossed him a bottle of white board cleaning spray. "I'm almost done correcting your test by the way."

Tim sprayed the board and wiped it down with paper towels. "Did I fail?"

"We shall see in a few minutes", she told him.

"Knock knock!", someone called out.

Kori looked over to the door. There stood Dick Grayson in a police uniform.

"What are we role playing?", asked Kori. "If I had known, I would have worn my alien princess outfit."

Dick grinned. "I'd like to see that."

Kori glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up my little bro", said Dick.

"You're ten minutes early", commented Kori.

Dick looked at the clock. "Oh dear...am I early?" He grabbed a chair and pulled it near her.

Kori kept her eyes down at the test and ignored him.

"And to answer your question", said Dick. "I'm actually a police officer."

Kori looked up at him and battered her eyelashes. She clasped her hands together. "Oh how brave of you!"

"Really?", asked Dick raising his eyebrows.

Kori's face changed. "No. Was that supposed to impress me?"

"Kinda", said Dick leaning closer.

Kori flipped the test over. "Well Tim you scored an eighty five on your test."

"Sweet", she heard Tim say.

Kori placed his test in a folder. She closed her grade book and placed it in her bag.

"So what are you doing after school?", asked Dick.

Kori didn't answer him.

Dick smirked. "So want to go out with me?"

Kori sighed in annoyance. "I already said no. Can you just leave me alone? I'll call the-

"Cops?",asked Dick. He gave out a laugh. "Your savior is right here baby."

"Don't call me baby", said Kori.

Tim placed the bottle on Kori's desk loudly. "Okay we can go now _dick_!"

Dick looked up at his brother. "Are you sure you're done? Maybe you should clean the boards over again."

Tim grabbed Dick's shoulder and squeezed. "Now!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Okay...okay. Just give me a minute." He stood up and walked towards Kori.

Kori opened her closet and grabbed her jacket. She turned around to bump into him. "What are you still doing here?"

"One date?", he asked.

She placed on her jacket. "Let me think about it...no."

"Why not?", asked Dick.

"Because it's my choice and I chose not to", she told him. She walked over to her desk to grab her bag.

Dick followed her out the room and watched her lock it. "I'm not going to give up."

"One of us is going to have to eventually", she told him. She stopped and looked at him. "And I always get my way."

"Me too", smirked Dick. "Have a good day Kori." He walked out the school's entrance.

Kori stared at the door for the the longest time. Snapping back into reality, she shook her head.

"Hey Kori!", she heard someone call.

Kori turned to meet Rachel. "Hello."

"I was just going to grab a coffee", said Rachel. "Want to join me?"

"Sure", said Kori.

HS

"I just don't understand why he wants to go out with me so bad", said Kori. She placed her coffee down on the table. "It's like he can't take a hint."

"That's Dick for ya", said Rachel.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"Personally? Yes I do", said Rachel. She took a bite out of her cream cake. "We've known each other for a year and a half now. He's the one that got Vic the job."

Kori clasped her hands together. "So you can tell him to leave me alone?"

Rachel laughed. "That wouldn't even work. I think he's just surprised that you turned him down."

"Why?", asked Kori.

"He's a playboy", said Rachel. "Any girl on this planet would die to even be near him. You know who Bruce Wayne is?"

Kori shrugged. "I'm not one to keep up with pop culture."

"Bruce Wayne is the richest man in this state. He adopted Dick after a tragic circus accident that caused his parents to fall to their deaths. So Dick turned from circus freak to playboy freak", Rachel explained. "Girls die and crush over him. He's rich and handsome. The combination every girl dreams of."

Kori nodded her head in understanding. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Rachel almost spit her coffee out. "What?"

Kori smiled sheepishly. "I have a friend."

"Kori please don't-

"He's standing at the counter", said Kori. She stood up. "Gar! Gar! Over here!" She waved her hands up.

"Kori!", hissed Rachel. "Sit back down and shut up!"

Gar payed for his coffee and walked over to their table.

"Come sit with us!", exclaimed Kori. She pulled out a chair for him and he thanked her.

"Gar this is my friend and co-worker, Rachel", Kori said. "Rachel this is my great friend and neighbor, Garfield."

"Just call me Gar", he told her.

Rachel offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise", he said shaking her hand.

Kori smiled sheepishly. "So what are you up to?"

"I just got back from rehearsal", said Gar. "We're going to shoot the new season next week."

"You're an actor?",asked Rachel.

"Ah...I play Dino Dan the Dinosaur", Gar said blushing.

Rachel laughed. "You're kidding?" She took a look at his face. "Oh you're not kidding. Well it's better than nothing."

"Gar's really good with children", said Kori. "Hey Rachel! You know he would be perfect for the visiting children of St. Anne's."

"Visiting children?",asked Gar.

Kori nodded. "One week for every month, the children of St. Anne's come to Gotham High for story time. Rachel usually tells the stories but she's so swamped with work that she's looking for some help."

"Kori really", said Rachel. "I don't think Gar wants to-

"I'd love to", said Gar.

Rachel turned to him. "Really? I mean don't you have enough work?"

"I think I can take a few hours off", he told her. "I'd love to help."

Rachel smiled. "Why don't I check for when the next visit." She took out her phone.

"Do you want my number?", asked Gar. Rachel looked at him. "Just in case you need to contact me?"

Kori quietly stood up and grabbed her coffee. She placed her jacket on and exited the coffee shop. Everyone deserves a little love.

* * *

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Knock Knock.

Kori stopped her lecture and peered at the door. "Can you get the door John?"

John stood up from his seat and opened the door. A man with a bouquet of red roses came through and walked over to Kori.

"Korina Anders?", he asked.

Kori placed her chalk down. "Yes?"

"We've got a delivery for you", he told her. He handed her the roses and she took them in her arms.

Another man came through with roses then another and another and another. Kori had to place the roses down on her desk or else she'd tip over.

She confusedly looked over at the man. "Who are these from?"

The man cleared his throat and all the others lined up next to him. They tapped and snapped their feet repeatedly.

"Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah  
You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You are my love, You are my heart  
And we will never ever-ever be apart  
Are we an item. Girl quit playing  
"We're just friends"  
What are you sayin?  
said theres another and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine  
Baby, baby, baby oohh-

"Okay get out!", yelled Kori. She pointed to the door. "Out of my class!"

The men looked at each other and quietly walked out of the classroom. Kori walked over to the bouquet of roses and picked up the card. She opened it and read it. 'I told you I'd never stop until you say yes! Love Richard.' Kori placed the card down and looked over at Tim

Tim sunk lower and lower in his seat, trying to hide himself. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him."

Luckily the bell rang and Tim was able to get away before she started to ask questions. He quickly made a bee line to the boys locker room to find Vic.

Vic stopped bouncing the ball against the wall and looked up from his desk. "Hey man!"

"Don't hey me", said Tim. "What the hell is wrong with Dick?"

Vic sighed. "What was it this time?"

"Flowers and a corny song by Justin Bieber", said Tim. He took a seat and sat down. "Yesterday it was a love gram, the day before that was an edible arrangement, and last week he decorated her car with rose petals. Can't he take a hint?"

Vic laughed. "Not my brother. Let me talk to him." Vic took out his phone and dialed Dick's number. He placed it on speaker and told Tim to be quiet.

"Hello?"

"Hey man it's Vic!"

"Hey bro! How's it going?"

"I'm aiight. How are you? I heard Kori got the message."

Dick laughed. "Did she? What did she say to you?"

"I haven't talked to her yet", said Vic. He looked over to a fuming Tim. "Maybe you should ease up. Don't you think she's going to be a little creeped out."

"I already told her I'm not giving up-

"Give the fuck up Dick!", yelled Tim.

"Tim? Is that you?"

"No it's not. Yes it's me!"

"How's it going little bro?"

Tim sighed and picked up the phone. "Can you stop and act like a normal human being?"

Dick hummed. "No. It's not fun being normal."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Dude you're so embarrassing me!"

"Then tell her to go out with me!"

"Why?", asked Tim. "She doesn't belong with us."

"I just want one date", said Dick. "Then I'll leave her alone."

"Man that's not even cool", said Vic. He shook his head. "Playboys."

"I'll talk to her after school", said Tim. He hung up the phone.

Vic crossed his arms. "Now get to class!"

HS

Kori sighed as she looked over at the roses for the hundredth time. Maybe she should just go on one date. Then he'll leave her alone. Just one date for about three hours. That won't be bad.

"Yea three hours spending my time with playboy", she muttered.

"Excuse me?", asked Tim.

Kori looked over at him and smiled. "Nothing, I am just speaking to myself. Once you are done, you may leave."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Really? I haven't swept the floors yet."

Kori waved her hand at him. "It's fine. I'll do it myself."

"You just don't want my brother barging in again", said Tim.

Kori rubbed her head. "Don't! You might jinx it."

Tim laughed. "You know the only way to get rid of him is to agree on that date."

"Then that would mean I have lost", she told him.

Tim shrugged. "It'll get him off of your ass."

Kori scolded him.

"Sorry", said Tim. "No swearing in class."

Kori sighed and shook her head. "Maybe you're right."

"Knowing my brother, he'd get bored", said Tim.

Kori opened her mouth. "Rude."

"I didn't mean it like that", he said. "I swear. It's just that Dick doesn't really date girls like you. He goes for the exact opposite and dumps them the next day. Hence the playboy."

Kori tapped her chin. "So you're saying that he won't go on a second date with me?"

"Well you haven't been on the first", said Tim.

Kori smirked. "Want to bet he'll ask for a second date?"

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Gambling are we?"

Kori nodded. "I'll bet you I can score a second date with him."

Tim nodded. "Okay. And if I win, I get a perfect test grade."

Kori crossed her arms and leaned back. "And if I win, you have to let John sit at your table during lunch."

Tim frowned. "Loser John? You've got to be kidding me?"

"He's not a loser", said Kori crossing her eyebrows. "He is a nice boy who is socially shy."

Tim winced and extended his hand. "Deal."

Kori took it and gladly shook it.

"Freeze and step away from the hot redhead", said Dick from behind.

Tim rolled his eyes and turned to his brother. "Relax romeo."

Dick laughed and placed his gun back. He turned to Kori. "I'm hoping Tim was a good boy today?"

She clasped her hands and placed her elbows on her desk. She placed her chin on her hands and smiled. "He was great."

"And I see you received the flowers."

"It appears so. They are very beautiful."

Dick smirked. "So about that date?"

Kori sighed. "Okay."

"Oh man...wait...really?", asked Dick.

Kori nodded. "I shall give you my number."

Dick grabbed Tim. "Dude is this really happening?"

"I told her to say yes", said Tim. "She's only doing it so you could stop."

Dick placed a finger on his chin. "Im actually okay with that." He shrugged.

Tim rolled his eyes.

Kori passed him a small piece of pink paper. "Here you go."

Dick took it. "I'll make sure to call you." He blew her a kiss and winked.

Kori laughed and shook her head as he walked out. Oh boy, what did she get herself into?

HS

Gar laughed and leaned back. "So you're going on a date with him?"

Kori nodded. "I can't believe I said yes."

"I can", said Kom from the couch.

Kori whipped her head over to her. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

Kom held her hands up in defense as she watched Karras massage her feet. "Nothing. Except, it's you."

"Kom!", yelled Kori.

"You're so much worse than any playboy", Kom commented. She looked back at Gar. "You want to know what she did sophomore year during spring break?"

Gar nodded.

"So we're in Cancun and the whole party is on live television." She looked at Kori and pointed. "This girl right here is drunk out of her mind."

"And that was the only time I ever got drunk", interrupted Kori. "Ever since, I promised not to sell my soul to the devil."

"Anyways", said Kom. "This girl gets up on stage, covered in whip cream, and starts to sing I love you baby."

"Did she take her top off?", asked Gar excitedly.

He earned a smack from Kori. "No!"

"She was about to", said Kom. "If I hadn't stopped her, everyone on national television would have seen her perfect tits."

Kori huffed. "I wouldn't talk miss 'i'm trying to earn extra money so I took up stripping.'

Karras stopped massaging her feet and looked at her. "You can strip?"

Kom nervously laughed. "Uh-

"And you never showed me any moves?", he asked angrily. "Our place, now!"

Kom quickly placed her shoes on and raced her fiance out the room.

Kori shook her head and returned to Gar. "Anyways, what's up with you and Rachel?"

Gar blushed. "The date went well."

"Really?", asked Kori. "Do tell!"

"I took her to a poetry cafe", said Gar. "Turns out she really likes it. She read some poetry and I gave it a try myself."

"And?"

"I suck at poems", he told her. "I ended up telling a joke."

Kori laughed. "Was it the one about the elephant-

"Dude!", exclaimed Gar. "It was hilarious."

"So second date?", asked Kori.

Gar shrugged. "I don't know. Should I have asked? Wait...maybe she wanted a second date. Oh no! Should I call her-

"Gar relax. Knowing Rachel, she'll say yes."

"You're so right-

"All you need is a little love", rang Kori's cell phone. She laughed and picked it up. "Kori here!"

"Kori?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"It's Dick."

Kori's eyes widened. "Dick?" She looked at Gar and pointed to her phone mouthing, 'it's him.'

Gar smiled. "Put your pants back on!"

"What?", asked Dick.

Kori saluted Gar with a finger and went to talk in her room. "Uh, sorry. My friend is a little immature."

"Sorry", said Dick. "Are you busy?"

Kori sighed and sat on her bed. "No I'm not."

"I just called to talk about the details."

"Details?"

"Yea, for our date", he laughed.

"Oh yea", said Kori. She laid down on her bed.

"Saturday?", asked Dick. "You're on Christmas break after Friday so I thought it'd be a good time."

"Uh..Saturday-

"We can always do it another time. If your busy I mean."

"No I'm not busy...it's just that...I'm surprised."

"About what?"

"That you actually called."

He laughed. "I've been trying to score a date with you for two weeks now. Don't you think I would have called."

"It's kinda hard to tell with a playboy", he told her.

"How about I promise I'll try to leave my playboy side at home", he told her.

Kori raised her eyebrows. "So instead of playboy Dick Grayson I'd get?"

"Gentleman Richard Grayson", he finished. "I'll pinky swear."

She giggled. "Pinky swears are for kids."

He gasped. "You're never too old for pinky swears. C'mon we'll do it right now. Pinkies out."

Kori didn't know why but she extended her pinky finger.

"Clasp our pinkies together and say pinky promise", he told her.

"Pinky promise", she said.

"Pinky promise. Now Saturday?", he asked.

Kori sighed. "Alright. You can pick me up at seven."

"And where does my lovely date live?", he asked.

"Apartment 17c on 413 Soho Avenue", she told him.

"See you then princess." He gave out a kiss goodbye before hanging up.

Kori hung up and threw the phone aside. "Oh Kori! What are you doing?"

* * *

Read and Review

BTW: Possible chance of update tomorrow. I have something to do tomorrow so I might not even update. And I have several school projects due this week. So please bare with me and I promise I'll try to update again this week.


	6. Chapter 6

Kori looked into the mirror and smoothed out the the wrinkles on her dress. It's only dinner. That's all she agreed to. She wore a a long sleeve green dress that hugged tightly to her curves and flared out when it reached her waist. She placed on black high heels to give her more height, not like she needed any. She touched the pearl necklace around her neck. It was her mother's. Her mother gave it to her before leaving Tamaran.

Kori heard a knock on her door and Kom walked in. She leaned against the door frame. "Someone is trying to get laid tonight."

Kori rolled her eyes and turned to her sister. "It's just dinner. Nothing special."

"Yea your tits are telling me otherwise", smirked Kom.

Kori looked down at her breasts and scowled. She lifted the top to cover more. "I didn't ask for these."

Kom giggled. "Complain to genetics."

Kori heard the sound of a buzzing. "That's him."

"So go answer it", said Kom raising an eyebrow.

Kori walked over to the speaker and pressed the button to speak. "Hello?"

"It's Dick", he said. "Want to let me in? It's kind of cold out here."

Kori giggled. "Sure. Come right up." Kori buzzed him in.

"Look who's eager", commented Kom.

Kori shook her head. She walked into the kitchen to grab a quick drink of water. As she filled the cup up, her doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!", exclaimed Kom.

When the door opened Dick was met by a brunette Kori. He raised an eyebrow. "Kori?"

Kom eyes moved up and down as she grilled the man in front of her. "No honey, I'm her sister."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "There's two of you?" He smiled at that thought.

Kom held her left hand up. "I'm engaged but thanks for the offer."

Kori rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. "Hi."

Dick's eyes went wide. "Hi...beautiful."

Kori giggled and grabbed her black winter coat. She placed it on and held her clutch tightly. "Make sure you fill up Silkie's bowl before you leave."

The dog ran over to Kori the minute he heard her say his name. He jumped up and barked as he looked at the stranger standing at the door.

"Hey boy", said Dick kneeling down. He ran his fingers through Silkie's fur and the dog happily barked.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Silkie never like strangers."

Dick stood up. "I have a dog back home."

Kori smiled. "Should we be going now?"

"Uh right", said Dick. He looked at Kom and nodded. "Nice meeting you."

Kom picked up Silkie and smiled. "Likewise. I have a feeling we'll meet again soon. I'll make sure I'll be gone before you two decide to come back and hook up."

"Okay!", exclaimed Kori. She pushed Dick out the door. "Let's go!"

She slammed the door shut, not wanting her sister to say anything more. She looked at Dick and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about her", said Kori.

Dick smiled. "It's okay." He pressed the button to the elevator. "I usually have to deal with dads though."

"My parents are not here", said Kori stepping through the elevator. She waited for Dick to step through before closing the doors. She pressed the button to the main floor. "They live on Tamaran."

"Tamaran?", asked Dick. "Where's that?"

"It's an island in the Caribbean", said Kori. "Well it is it's own country but it's known as an island."

Dick nodded. "So when did you move here?"

She held onto the railing of the elevator. "Uh...I moved here my freshmen year of college. I studied in Jump City then moved to Gotham to get my master's. I ended up finding a job as well."

The doors to the elevator opened with a ding and Dick waited for Kori to step through before he did. He opened the door for her as she stepped out of the apartment building.

"Oh it is snowing!", exclaimed Kori in happiness.

Dick laughed. "You get really excited about snow?"

"I have never seen snow before", said Kori. "It would never snow in Jump City."

"Well Gotham is known for it's winter", said Dick. "Especially around Christmas time."

"I am mostly happy about the break school has offered",said Kori. She reached out to catch a falling snow flake.

Dick smiled as he stared at her. He heard a honking and looked down at the black car. "Our ride is here."

Kori looked down at the car. "That is a nice car."

"It's my father's", said Dick. "C'mon." They walked down the stairs and Dick walked her to the car.

A man came out of the driver's seat and went to open the door for them.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Really? A chauffeur?"

"Hey this is my best friend Al", said Dick.

Kori looked at the elderly man smiling. She held out her hand for him. "I'm Kori Anders."

The man shook her hand. "My name is Alfred." He's a British man.

"Al's our butler back home", said Dick. "But we see him more as a friend."

Kori smiled.

"Well you don't want to freeze out here", said Alfred. "And I bet you are hungry."

Kori nodded and thanked Alfred as she made her way into the car. Dick followed her and seat real close to her.

"So what kind of restaurant are you taking me to?",asked Kori.

Dick shrugged. "What are you in the mood for? Italian or Seafood?"

Kori tapped her chin. "Italian."

Dick leaned forward to speak to Alfred through the window. "Take us to Lorenzo's."

"Very well young Master", said Alfred.

Dick leaned back into his seat and looked at Kori. "What?"

"Young Master?", she asked.

"It's formality", said Dick. He made himself a little more comfortable.

The rest of the car ride went silent. It was kind of awkward for the both of them. Dick has been begging her for a date for weeks now and she finally said yes. They didn't know what to talk about. What to say or do. Kori hasn't been on a date in ages. The last date she went on was when she was sixteen. She forget what it was like to go out with a boy.

"We're here", said Dick.

Kori looked away from the window and turned to him. She looked out the window to see flashing lights.

"Damn it", muttered Dick. "How the hell do they know I'm coming here?"

"Would you like to go someplace else?", asked Alfred.

Dick sighed and shook his head. "No. They'll just follow us." He turned to Kori. "Sorry."

"What is going on?", she asked.

"It's paparazzi", said Dick. He sighed. "Um...if you want to go back home-

She placed a hand on his upper arm. "This is part of your life yes?"

Dick nodded.

"Then I do not mind", said Kori.

Dick nodded. "Okay just stay close to me. It can get really wild."

Kori smiled. "Lead the way young Master."

Dick laughed and Alfred opened the door for them. Immediately they were swarmed by flashing lights and people screaming out questions.

Dick wrapped an arm around Kori's waist and held her close. The security from the restaurant held the paparazzi back and they were able to make it through to the front entrance of the restaurant.

Kori sighed, once inside the restaurant. "Wow."

"I told you it can get bad", said Dick.

A man in a tuxedo walked up to them. "May I take your coats?" He was nervous.

"Yes", said Dick. He took off his coat and handed it to the man.

Seeing this, Kori followed his actions but said a thank you at the end.

Another man walked up to them.

"Mr. Grayson...Mr. Grayson...sir", he stuttered. "Your table awaits."

Dick took out a roll of money and handed it to the man. "Private room?"

"Yes...sir", said the man. "We have a private room just for you."

Dick nodded and waited for the man to lead them there.

"Wow. Private room and everything?", asked Kori. "You must really want to impress me."

Dick laughed. "No its not that. Being me a lot of people like to come up to me and ask questions. I just don't want to deal with anyone tonight."

Kori smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"And I kinda wanted to impress you", he said blushing.

He pulled out the chair for her when he reached their table and she thanked him. This is a new side of Dick Grayson she hadn't met yet.

"Why are you so polite now?", she asked.

He took his seat and pushed himself in. "What are you talking about?"

She drummed her fingers on the table. "The past weeks you've been immature and trying to get me to say yes to a date. And now you're here, cleaned up, well mannered, and mature."

He laughed. "Once I get what I want, I actually act civil."

Kori raised her eyebrows. "Maybe if you had acted like this before, I might have said yes a lot earlier."

"Really?", asked Dick.

Kori nodded. "Not every girl goes for the bad boy, boss, pusher kind of boy."

"What kind of person do you go for then?", he asked her. "Inquiring minds want to know."

Kori looked at him and giggled. "I mean...I don't know."

"You don't know?", he asked.

She shook her head. "I do know...I just don't want to tell you." She looked at his face. "Well what kind of girl do you go for Mr. Playboy? Actually do not answer that. I already know."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh so you know?"

"Probably someone who is just like you. Someone just after the money or the sex?", she asked. "Probably some girl who would let you push her around and tell her what to do."

Dick looked at her. "That's actually the exact opposite of what I want."

A clear of the throat and they both looked at their waiter. "Are you ready to order your drinks?"

Dick looked at him. "Bring us your best bottle of wine and tell your chef to cook us something special."

The waiter nodded. "Yes sir. Right away."

Dick turned his head towards Kori. "The type of girl I want is someone who is smart, beautiful, not after the fame or money, someone who has morals, and defiantly someone who can push me around. I like my women aggressive."

Kori scowled at the last part. "So how come you go for the other girls and act like Mr. Playboy?"

Dick shrugged. "It's all an image really. Once you're adopted into the playboy life, your kinda expected to be a playboy. It's really just an image for Bruce."

"I'd like to meet this Bruce Wayne some day", said Kori. She sighed. "So how is your new job as an officer of the law?"

"Right now, I kinda hate it", he told her. "I'm new so guess who has coffee duty every week?"

Kori giggled. "The famous Richard Grayson is on coffee duty?"

He laughed. "Kinda my fault anyways. I told them to treat me like one of them and not someone famous."

"Oh poor Richard", she said.

Dick tilted his head at her. "Can you say that again?"

"Say what?", she asked.

"My name?", he asked.

Kori raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this. "Richard." Dick closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at her. "You say it just like my mom used to say it."

Kori wanted to change the subject. "So uh...um." She relaxed. "So what made you want to become a police officer?"

"It's a long story", he told her.

The waiter came up to their table with two empty wine glasses and a bottle. He placed them down on the table and told them their meals will be out soon.

Kori grabbed the wine bottle before Dick could and took the cork screw. She popped out the cork and served the wine.

Dick looked at her. "That's usually the guys job."

She lifted up her glass and waited for him to clink it with hers. "I have time for a long story."

Dick took a sip and placed his glass down but still kept his fingers around it. "Well it started here in Gotham. My family and I were in a circus, trapeze artists. The circus travels from city to city performing for everyone. I've never actually had an actual house. We lived in a trailer on the train. We came to Gotham when I was nine years old. It was supposed to be my first time flying. You know I've been practicing for so long, I finally got the chance." He cleared his throat. "A mob boss named Anthony Zucco made a visit to the circus hours before it opened. I found him. He claimed he wanted to give our circus 'protection' in exchange for money. It was all bullshit and I even saw that. My dad saw it too and told him to get lost before he called the cops. Zucco left but not for good." He adjusted himself on the chair. "I watched as my parents did their acts. I watched as they flew. The moment it was my turn to jump, I snap was heard. That bastard cut the ropes."

Kori swallowed the lump in her throat. She wouldn't have asked if she knew he was going to tell his story. She knew his parents died but not like this. "I'm so sorry."

Dick shrugged. "He was put in jail. So I guess the reason why I chose this was because I want kids to grow up in a safe place. Not like how I grew up. I don't want them to lose their parents and end up in a foster home. I'm fortunate that Bruce adopted me."

"How did that come about?", she asked.

"He was in the crowd when it happened", mentioned Dick.

Kori pouted. "That's sweet. Wanting to help kids."

Dick laughed. "I told you I'm a good person. Especially once you get to really know me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not a chance romeo", she said.

"I'm only kidding", he told her. "You don't seem like that type of girl."

"That's because my parents actually raised me with morals", she said.

The rest of the night went well. The waiter came not long after they finished their first glass on wine and served them their dinner. Kori enjoyed her pasta alla Vodka. She told Dick of her life of Tamaran and how beautiful she saw it. She told him of her parents and of the war on Tamaran. Dick was actually a nice person. Once he's in the mature stage, he's actually a nice person to talk too. Not to mention handsome. She really hadn't looked at him before but he really is a good looking person. She thought his eyes are the best features on him.

Once they finished dinner, they shared a slice of chocolate cake. They finished their bottle of wine and Dick payed the bill. She offered to pay but he just whipped out his card and handed it to the waiter.

It was him standing at the front entrance of her apartment building, Kori realized she didn't want the night to end so fast.

"I really had a great time", she said looking down at her heels. "Surprisingly."

Dick smiled. "I'm glad you did." He tightened the front of her coat around her. "It's cold out."

Kori sighed. "Then I better be heading back inside. I do not wish to keep you waiting long."

Dick cleared his throat. "So...um...since you had a great time tonight, I was wondering if I could call you and maybe we could do this again?"

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Dick Grayson is shooting for a second date and not a one night stand?"

"I just keep surprising you huh?", he asked her. "It's been a while since I had a real date and I sorta forgot what it felt like. I'd like to do it again, if you're up for it."

Kori tapped her fingers on her chin. "Actually I would. I made a bet with Tim that you'd ask for a second date and guess I won." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "But I really had a great time. Good night." She turned and walked through the entrance door.

Dick touched his cheek. "Good night."

* * *

Um...hi.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kori! Wake up!"

Kori groaned and peeked out from under her covers. She grabbed her alarm clock on the side and opened her eyes. "It's...9:43 in the morning!"

Kom pushed on her. "You need to tell me the details. Did you guys do it?"

Kori groaned again and placed her head under her pillow. She mumbled something to her sister.

"I can't understand you", said Kom. She let out a huff. "Tell me!"

Kori quickly sat up and thew her pillow at her sister. "There's nothing to tell! We went to the restaurant, ate, talked, had desert, and he brought me back home."

Kom glared at her sister. "No kissing?"

"I gave him a little peck on the cheek", she told her. Kori sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Did you have to wake me up? I'm on break."

Kom rolled her eyes and walked out of Kori's bedroom.

Kori grabbed Silkie and walked out of her room. "Might as well eat something, huh?" She looked down at her dog, who just blinked at her. Kori placed Silkie down and he ran over to his bowl of food. "That dog eats all the time."

"Kori!" Gar peered through the front door and walked over to the kitchen. He sat on one of the stools next to Kom, placing a newspaper on the counter. "Might want to check the morning paper."

Kori grabbed the glass jar of milk out of her fridge and walked over to the counter. She picked up the paper and read the title. "Gotham's Playboy and Mystery Woman? Last night around eleven fifteen p.m. Dick Grayson was spotted coming out of Lorenzo's Italian restaurant with a mysterious woman. Rumor had it that the mysterious red head was ex girlfriend, Barbra Gordon but a witness tells us that this woman did not look like Gordon at all. Who is this woman? And does she have the key to our playboy's heart?" Kori threw the paper down and laughed. "The key to his heart? These people are hilarious!"

Kom grabbed the newspaper and skimmed over it herself. "You look good in this photo and not to mention his arm is around you."

Kori prepared herself a bowl of cereal and poured some milk in. She grabbed a spoon and took in a mouthful. "That's because I nearly tripped. The cameras blinded me as we stepped out and he brought me over to the car. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?", asked Gar. "Kor, this guy is famous. He's a legend. He's Gotham's Prince. Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Kori shrugged. "I really don't care. People talk all the time. Dick isn't as bad as they make him seem anyways."

"It's not like she's going to see him again", said Kom.

Kori rubbed the back of her neck. "Actually...I kinda agreed to a second date."

"You tramp!", yelled Kom.

Kori looked at her sister and crossed her arms.

Kom let out a giggle. "Sorry but it's you. You never agree to a second date unless you really like the guy."

"Pssh! I don't like him", she told her sister. "I just made a bet with someone that I'd go on a second date with him."

Kom crossed her arms. "You're lying through your teeth."

Kori rolled her eyes. "Kom shut up okay?"

Kom jumped off the stool. "I'm leaving anyways. Karras and I are going to see a land property for his business." Kom saluted the two with two fingers and showed her way out.

Gar turned to Kori and laughed. "So do you like him?"

"Not you too", she whined. "I don't know. He's a nice guy once you get to know him."

Gar shook his head. "Okay Kor." He stood up and checked his phone. "I gotta run. Shooting today."

"Good luck!", she called out.

HS

"So how was the date?

Tim looked at his brother from across the table. Dick had this dreamy look on his face. Tim kicked him from under the table, making a few plates bounce.

Bruce nearly spilled his coffee on himself. "Boys! Settle down."

Tim leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Blame him! He just had to go on a date with my teacher."

"She's so beautiful", whispered Dick.

Both Bruce and Tim raised their eyebrows and looked at him.

"It's been a while since you've been attached to a female", said Bruce.

Tim laughed and Dick came out of his trance.

"Very funny Bruce", he said.

Bruce took a sip of his coffee and placed the paper down. "And you've managed to make the front page. You know come to think of it, maybe it's time you start settling down."

Dick grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirted some on his scrambled eggs. "I'm twenty four. I still got time. Besides, you're not one to talk."

"Agreed", said Alfred, walking in with a few more trays.

"I'm only thirty nine", said Bruce defensively. "Besides, I have a family. I adopted you at twenty four and that changed my life. I had responsibilities and a family to look after."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I'll settle down when the time comes."

"And let's just make sure that my teacher isn't the one", Tim says.

Dick smiled. "She's so beautiful."

Tim crossed his eyes. "You already said that."

Dick smirked. "Face it Timothy, your teacher has the hots for me."

"Yea right", said Tim. "I bet she just feels bad for you."

"Is that why she agreed on a second date?", asked Dick.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "She only agreed because we made a bet. Oh shit...now loser John has to sit at our table." Tim stood up. "I'll be upstairs hanging myself."

Alfred poured Bruce another cup of coffee. "Don't make a mess on the carpet Master Tim."

Bruce laughed and looked at Dick. "I'm being serious. Maybe settling down will do you just right. You can't expect to live with me the rest of your life."

Dick glared at him. "One, you're way older than me so you're obviously dying first. Second, it won't be the rest of my life. I'm just trying to focus on work first then life."

"How is that going for you anyways?", asked Bruce.

Dick shrugged. "Great. I went from coffee run to mail man."

"Just say the word son and I'll put you back on Wayne-

"Thanks but I'd like to do something I love", said Dick. His beeper rang. Dick looked at it. "Gotta run."

Bruce watched as his son left the dining room. "What am I going to do with these two boys, Alfred?"

"They live by example", said Alfred. He sighed. "Master Dick came into your life when he was nine. He spent fifteen years of his life watching you and following you as a son. He was missing a father figure for so long and watching you, he figured living as a playboy is what his life is all about."

"You're saying I should get married?", asked Bruce.

Alfred laughed. "You? Married? All I am saying is that maybe your playboy ways is best left for your sons. You can't be a playboy forever."

HS

Kori walked up to the front register and smiled at the counter girl. She looked over the menu once more. "May I please have a medium chocolate chip coffee?"

The girl nodded. "Anything else?"

"No thank you", said Kori.

"That'll be two dollars and fifty five cents", said the counter girl. "You can wait by the pick up line for order number seven."

Kori grabbed her change and receipt. "Thank you."

When she made her turn, Kori accidentally banged into someone. "Oh I'm so-

"Kori?", asked Dick.

Kori smiled. "What a small world."

Dick laughed. "I'm just making a coffee run."

"What? No mail man?", she asked him.

Dick frowned. "Actually, Jim called in sick so I volunteered."

Kori raised her eyebrows. "You volunteered?"

A clear of throat. "Excuse me but you're holding up the line."

Dick looked at the counter girl. "Right. Just the Gotham Police usual." He whipped out a card. "Here."

The girl swiped the card and handed it to him. "You're number eight."

"Thanks", said Dick and went to wrap a hand around Kori's waist. They both walked over to the pick up line."

Kori turned to him. "So how is your morning?"

"It's been good", he told her. "I'm actually working on a small case they gave me."

"Really? Good for you", she told him.

He blushed. "Yea, I'm not supposed to tell you about it but...it's a case involving a beautiful teacher being kidnapped by a cop."

Kori paused before laughing. "Very funny."

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. It's actually about a few thefts going on in Gotham. Nothing big."

"Theft is nothing?", asked Kori.

Dick shrugged. "Common Gotham stuff."

"Number five!", yelled someone.

The line moved up and Kori took a step forward.

"How was your morning?", asked Dick.

Kori lifted up a sports bag. "I was just at the gym. Can't you tell by my smell?"

"You smell fine", he told her. "I didn't know you worked out."

Kori nodded. "I haven't done it in so long. Break has given me a chance."

"Maybe we should workout together sometime?", he offered.

"What? As a third date?", she teased. "We haven't been on our second. Dick Grayson you sure work fast."

"Believe all the rumors baby", he smirked.

She slapped him across the chest. "Tease."

Number seven!"

Kori raised her eyebrows. "That's me!"

She walked up to the counter and took her coffee. She took a small sip before returning her attention to Dick. "I'll wait for you."

"You don't have to", he told her.

Kori shrugged. "I don't mind."

"You know since we did mention our second date-

"I'm free on Wednesday", she interrupted. She smiled and took another sip of her coffee.

Dick chuckled. "Wednesday at eight?"

Kori nodded. "Yes but this time, I am the one taking you out."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "It's usually the guy who takes the girl out."

"It is not the sixteenth century", she told him.

Dick smiled. "Okay fine. We'll do it your way then."

"Deal", she said extending her hand.

Dick shook her hand. "Deal."

"Number eight!"

Dick turned to the counter and was given multiple trays of coffee.

Kori giggled. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah I got it", he said, balancing the trays.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You don't want to get any coffee on that uniform of yours."

"Or maybe you do want me to spill coffee, so I can take my shirt off", he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't mind that."

Dick and Kori both looked behind them and was met by a plump woman. Behind her were other women, young and old, who stared at Dick with tongues out.

"Maybe we should go before they decide to eat you", said Kori. She took a tray from him and they both walked out of the coffee shop.

Dick had parked his police car right near the coffee shop, so the walk wasn't long. He opened the passenger door, where a man was sleeping.

"Wally wake up!", he yelled.

The man snorted and sat up. "Put your hands in the air!" He blinked once and looked at Dick. "Sorry I fell asleep." He turned to Kori. "Who's the hottie?"

"This is Kori", said Dick handing Wally the coffee. He turned to Kori and took the tray from her. "And this is my partner, best friend, and douchebag, Wally."

"I'm not a douchebag!", he yelled.

Dick rolled his eyes and closed the door on him. He turned to Kori. "Thanks...I'll see you Wednesday?"

"I won't forget to pick you up", said Kori. She smiled and waved him goodbye.

* * *

Read and Review.

Sorry for being slow lately. I live in Ma and you can kinda guess the commotion that's been going on. Please just say some prayers and that God can help us find the bastards that did this to us Bostonians.


	8. Chapter 8

Dick placed his feet up on his desk and leaned back. He took a bite out of his donut and looked over the file.

"So...tell me how you met again?", asked Wally with a mouthful of donuts.

Dick turned his head to him. "She's Tim's teacher."

Wally took another bite out of his jelly donut. "She's hot bro! You banging that yet?"

Dick glared at Wally. "Don't talk about her like that."

Wally shrugged. "Nice long legs too. Hey, I wonder how she'd look in shorts."

"Shut up Wal! She's not like that", said Dick.

Wally raised his eyebrows. "You must really like her. You know the last time you liked a girl you ended up with-

"Wally!"

"Her", said Wally.

Babs walked over to Wally and tapped him on the head.

"Hey!", complained Wally.

Babs crossed her arms. "You don't use professional translators to help you pick up foreign girls."

Wally sat up. "But the girl was smoking hot!"

"I don't care", said Babs. "My dad put me in charge of this place while he's gone and I want it to look a hundred percent the same way it was when he gets back."

"He should have put Dick in charge", said Wally. "Or me. I mean you're a librarian who has no knowledge of the law."

Babs tapped him on the head again. "You're so lucky that we're friends."

Wally blew her a kiss. "Love you baby."

Babs rolled her eyes an turned to Dick. "So what's this I hear about a girlfriend?"

Dick looked at a slouching Wally and then at her. "News must travel fast around this place." He laughed. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet", said Wally.

"Do you like her?", asked Babs.

Dick nodded. "Yea I like her."

Babs grabbed a chair and pulled it next to him. "No I mean do you like her in a girlfriend way?"

Dick leaned his head back. "Do you have to ask?"

Babs giggled. "You're my friend and I'm always in my friends' business. Now spill romeo."

Dick sighed. "I like her like that. I do see her as my girlfriend but I don't know if I should ask. We've only been on one date."

Babs smiled. "Are you taking her out again?"

He nodded. "Wednesday. Well, she's taking me out."

"Aw!", cooed Babs. "You deserve a girlfriend. No more sluts for you."

"I had a girlfriend but she broke up with me", said Dick.

Babs smacked him on the chest. "Very funny. I thought we both agreed it wasn't going to work out."

"It wasn't", agreed Dick. "It was just-

"Awkward", finished Babs.

Dick nodded. "Too awkward. I think I'll just stick with you being a sister type."

"Even if you did change your mind", she said winking. "I'm already taken."

Dick rolled his eyes. "How's your new boy toy anyways?"

Babs had a dreamy look on her face. "He's still fine." She got up. "Now hurry up and get a girlfriend. I want to meet this Kori."

Dick laughed. "Alright. Now leave me so I can work."

HS

Kori walked down the streets of Gotham as she hugged her coat around her. Her heels made clinking noises against the pavement and she dodged people as she walked. She stopped and held her finger out. She whistled for a taxi and moments later, a yellow car stopped by her. She got into the car.

The cab driver turned to her. A small Italian man. "Where to miss?"

"Wayne Manor please", she told him.

He adjusted himself to take a better look at her. "Wayne Manor? It's not a museum ya know?"

"I know", said Kori. "My date lives there."

The man laughed. "Well what do ya know? You're the chick in the newspaper." He held up the paper for her.

Kori smiled and nodded. "Yes. Please, I do not wish to be late."

"No problemo sweet cheeks", he told her.

Kori found the taxi ride somewhat annoying. The man asked so many questions about her love life with Dick Grayson. Even after she told him they've only been on one date, he still pushed for answers. He asked questions about Bruce Wayne too. She's never met Bruce Wayne. How was she supposed to answer questions about him. Thirty minutes later, the man parked next to Wayne Manor's gate.

Kori rolled down her window and pressed on the button. "Hello."

"Hello?"

"Alfred this is Kori. I am here to see Dick."

"Oh yes", said Alfred. "Come right in."

The gate buzzed and the taxi driver drove up to the front entrance. Before Kori could even get out of the car, Dick ran up to the car and opened the door. He got in and slammed the door shut.

"Drive!", he told the taxi driver.

"What was that about?", asked Kori.

Dick maintained his breathing. "Tim was going to kill me."

"Why?", asked Kori.

Dick smiled. "Because I'm going on a date with you. He hates the idea."

Kori giggled. "Or he is just mad that I won our bet?"

Dick nodded. "That too." He looked at her. "Sorry I forgot."

"Forgot what-

A kiss on the cheek interrupted her. She placed a hand on the place where his warm lips where and glared at him. "Sneaky."

Dick shrugged. "Sorry I had to. You just looked to beautiful."

Kori flushed and looked down. She turned her gaze to look out the window.

"So where are we going?",asked Dick.

Kori shrugged. "I have no idea."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "No idea? Some date you're planning, huh?"

Kori giggled. "Just drop us off once we're in Central Plaza. It's a nice day out for a walk."

"You're seriously going to make me walk?", he asked her. "I'm wearing Gucci shoes."

Kori giggled. "Ask daddy to buy you a new pair then."

The ride to Central Plaza didn't take very long. Kori and Dick kept their chatting to a minimum, knowing a certain someone was listening carefully to their conversation. Kori couldn't blame him at all. The poor man drives around in a taxi all day, a little entertainment won't do him harm.

Kori grabbed Dick's hand and he helped her out of he taxi. She closed the door and leaned towards the driver. "How much?"

Dick shook his head. "Kori let me-

"Hey!", she yelled. "I'm the one taking you out, remember?"

Dick rolled his eyes and placed his wallet back in his pocket.

Kori payed for their ride and bid the man good bye. She turned to Dick and smiled. "C'mon romeo. Let's go walk around."

"Where exactly are you taking me?", he asked.

They both walked side by side down the sidewalks. "Like I said...I don't know."

Dick laughed. "You're really surprising."

Kori looked at him. "Because I don't plan things? Planning things means I've put a lot of thought in it. I'd rather not know where I'd end up than plan and know where I'm exactly going."

Dick cocked his head. "I'm confused."

Kori giggled. "This world is so beautiful. So many different places. So many wonders. So many possibilities and offers are given. The possibilities in life are not planned. The best things in life are things you do not plan."

Dick looked up at the night sky. "I never thought of it like that." He looked back at her. "And how has your motto worked for you?"

Kori looked at him keeping eye contact. "Well throughout life, I've been given many challenges. Some good and some not so great. None of them were planned but it made me the woman I am today. I've met different people throughout my life. Some made me a better person and others not so much. But it's the good unplanned things that are valuable. I did not plan to move to Gotham, it just happened. I did not plan to get a job at Gotham High, it just happened. I did not plan to meet you, it just happened."

"And meeting me is-

"A good unplanned thing that is very valuable", said Kori. She looked down and blushed. Kori looked up. "Hey you hungry?"

Dick rubbed his stomach. "I'd lie if I said no."

Kori giggled and grabbed his hand. "C'mon. My friend works at this kickin' place."

Dick allowed her to pull him through the people people and across the street. They stopped at a window with steam coming out of it.

Kori knocked on the closed window. "Open up!"

A grunt was heard and a black man opened the window. "Ah wha yuh ah deal wid?" The Jamaican man blinked and looked down at Kori. "Kori? Whaa gwaan?"

Kori smiled. "Nothing much Kai."

Kai rested his elbows on the counter and looked down. "Yes sah ! lang time."

"I know. Sorry I haven't been visiting but I've gotten a job", she told him. She brought Dick closer. "This is my date, Dick Grayson. Dick this is my good friend Kai. We met on the airplane when I first came to Gotham. We've been friends ever since."

Kai smiled at him. "Whaa gwaan yaah mi breddah?"

"He's asking what's up", whispered Kori.

Dick laughed. "I think I got the point." He turned to Kai. "Nothing much, yourself?"

"I'm gud", said Kai. He turned to Kori. "Yuh hungry?"

Kori nodded. "Two of your Kori special please!"

Kai tapped the counter. "It'll be er minute."

Kori turned to Dick.

"A Kori special?", he asked.

Kori nodded. "You'll love it! I worked here for like a few weeks to gain some extra cash and I invented my own special."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Well let's hope it taste good."

Kori nodded. "It will."

A moment later, Kai opened the window and handed Kori two small box trays. She handed a tray to Dick and grabbed the bottle of mustard. She squirted some on her own Kori special and then did the same for his.

"It tastes better with mustard", she told him.

Dick looked down at the hotdog with toppings of lettuce, chile, tomatoes, onions, peppers, and bacon strips. "This is the Kori special huh?"

Kori nodded before taking a second bite out of her hotdog. "It's good", she said mouthful.

Dick took a bite out of the hotdog and paused after swallowing. He looked at her. "This has got to be one of the...best hotdogs ever!"

Kori smacked him on the chest. "I thought you were going to say it tastes bad."

Dick shook his head before taking another bite. "It's really good."

"Bye Kai!", she called out.

"Gud likkle more!", called Kai.

Kori motioned for Dick to follow her. He took a bite out of his hotdog and followed her.

"So Mr. Grayson", she said. "Date going good so far?"

Dick took one last bite before nodding. "You're so different. So free spirited."

Kori shrugged and took the box from him. She discarded the hotdog boxes and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She looked back at Dick.

She laughed. "You have mustard on your chin!"

Dick went to go reach for it but she stopped him.

"Not with your fingers", she said shaking her head. She wiped his chin with a napkin. "Boys and their messiness."

Dick laughed. "Girls and their cleanliness."

Kori rolled her eyes. She laced her fingers with his. "C'mon."

Dick followed her through the streets. She led him to Central Park. Families, children, couples, and Christmas Carolers surrounded the park. There was even ice skaters skating on the lake.

"It's so beautiful", said Kori.

Dick followed her gaze to the big Christmas tree in the center of the park. "It's pretty spectacular. You should see it on Christmas Eve."

Kori leaned against him. "I've never celebrated Christmas before."

"Really?", asked Dick.

Kori nodded. "I have never put up a Christmas tree either."

"How come?"

Kori shrugged. "I've always been alone on Christmas. When I was on Tamaran, Christmas was never celebrated considering it is a Christian holiday and there are no Christians on Tamaran. When I moved to America, I moved here on my own while my sister was traveling countries. I just never thought it would be useful if I am celebrating it alone."

Dick looked down at her. "Hey...guess what!"

Kori pushed herself off of him and looked at him. "What?"

"Bruce has this Christmas Eve party every year. I'd love for you to come", said Dick.

Kori winced. "I don't know."

"That is if you're not doing anything with your sister on Christmas Eve", he said. He tapped his chin. "Actually she can come too."

Kori smiled. "I'll ask her."

Dick nodded. "Good."

Kori looked at the carousal, the lights shining, the horses spinning round and round, the beautiful golden design on the outside.

"Do you want to ride on it?", asked Dick.

Kori looked at him and beamed. "Yes!"

They walked down the steps to the park and waited in line for the carousal. Kori could feel the coldness against her skin so she turned to give Dick a hug.

Dick raised his eyebrows and looked down. "What's that for?"

"I'm cold", she said.

Dick wrapped his arms around her. "Then let me warm you up."

Kori closed her eyes as she placed her head against his chest. Is she really falling for him after she'd promise herself she wouldn't?

Kori looked up at Dick and watched him. He's so different than she'd thought he'd be.

Dick looked down at her and caught her staring. He smiled. "Like the view?"

Kori blushed and let him go.

"I didn't mean to ruin the moment", he said.

Kori crossed her arms. "Too late."

"Next!"

Kori walked up to the man and smiled. "Two please."

"Ten bucks!", he spat out bitter.

Kori smiled and fished out a twenty from her clutch. She gave the man the twenty and smiled. "Keep the change."

The man looked down at the twenty and then back at Kori who was climbing up the steps to the carousal. "Thanks miss!"

Dick followed Kori through the horses until she picked the one she liked best. He helped her get on it before placing a protective arm around her.

"That was nice", he told her.

"What was?", she asked adjusting herself.

"You gave the man a twenty", he told her.

Kori smiled. "Everyone deserves to smile every once in a while. He's probably just having a bad day."

Dick shook his head and held onto her as the ride started. He started slow and Kori's horse moved up and down.

Kori laughed. "So much fun! Are you sure you don't want to ride on one?"

Dick laughed. "Positive. Besides, it's more fun watching you."

The carousal sped up. The tune to the merry go round rung through their ears.

Kori leaned back and spread out a leg, pointing her toes. "Magnificent!"

Dick couldn't help but keep his eyes on her. She finds even the most simplest things amazing. She's like a little girl on Christmas morning. And he found that really cute.

The ride stopped and Kori pouted. "That was so much fun!" She jumped off the horse.

Dick chuckled. "I could tell."

Kori let him wrap and arm around her. "So romeo let us find something we both can do together."

"I enjoyed watching you Kori", he told her. He winked at her. "I don't mind."

Once out of the area of the carousal, Kori skimmed her eyes around the park. "Hot chocolate!" She walked them over to the hot chocolate stand. She picked up a menu. "So many choices."

Dick raised an eyebrow and leaned over to read the menu. "How many flavors of hot chocolate can there be?"

"Apparently a lot", said Kori. She pointed to the menu. "The original hot chocolate, chocolate mint, white chocolate, chocolate cherry, chocolate strawberry, chocolate and coconut-

"I think I get it", said Dick. "I'll just get the original."

Kori turned to him. "With marshmallows?"

Dick nodded. "It wouldn't be the same without it."

Kori turned to the man. "Two originals with extra extra marshmallows."

The man smiled and poured them their hot chocolate with extra extra marshmallows."

"That'll be seven dollars and seventy five cents", the man said.

Kori handed him the money and passed Dick a hot chocolate. Luckily, the man gave them caps so they wouldn't spill on themselves. Kori heard the sound of the bell and noticed a Santa Clause. She smiled and placed some money in the bin. Noticing this, Dick did the same thing.

"A crispy fifty bucks", said Kori. She nodded her hand. "I've changed you."

Dick laughed. "C'mon, what are we doing next?"

Kori scanned the park again. "Oh my gosh!" She ran away from Dick and he would have lost her if he didn't follow her. She stopped in front of a carriage ride.

"Would you like to?", asked Kori.

Dick shrugged. "Sure."

A man in a tuxedo and hat came from behind the second horse. "Sorry kids but I'm done for today."

Kori saddened. "Really?"

The man nodded. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Well thank you anyways", said Kori. She turned to Dick sadly.

"Hey come on man", said Dick. "Can't you give us a fifteen minute ride?"

"I already told you I'm done", said the man.

Dick crossed his eyebrows. "But she was looking forward to it. I'll pay extra."

The man huffed. "I said no!"

Kori grabbed Dick's arm and pulled him away. "It's okay Richard."

Dick turned to her. He wrapped an arm around her and walked her away from the man.

Kori looked up at him and then back down. She took a sip out of her hot chocolate. "Hey it's really okay."

Dick sighed. "He just made me mad. I mean fifteen minutes to make you happy doesn't sound that bad."

Kori smiled. "Another time. Maybe next year?"

The rest of the date went well. After finishing their hot drink, Kori and Dick just walked around the park some more. They listened to Christmas Carolers and went ice skating for a while. It was fun for Dick. It was never often the kid in him was seen like this. He enjoyed his date with Kori that is until he started to rain. They had to end their date short because of the rain. The thunder and lightening cracked as the rain poured down heavily.

"This is your stop", Kori said.

Dick looked at the Wayne Manor door. "It's only nine thirty. Do you want to come in?"

Kori winced. "I should-

"Just for coffee Kori", said Dick. "Or at least until the storm passes?"

Kori looked at Dick.

Dick sighed. "Look Kor I really don't want you going home in a taxi with some random man in the middle of a rain storm. I'd feel a lot better if you wait." He waited for a response. "I'll even drive you myself?"

Kori giggle. "Okay fine."

* * *

Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Kori was amazed at how beautiful the mansion was. It wasn't spooky or creepy like the way it looked on the outside. When she stepped in, she could feel the warmth of the house hit her. The house defiantly had a home feeling to it.

"Can I take your coat?", asked Dick.

Kori nodded and took her coat off. She handed it to him and smiled. "I'm guessing everyone is asleep?"

Dick placed the coats on the hanger. "Tim is and I told Alfred not to wait up for me. I'm not sure where Bruce is though. Probably out partying again." He reached for her hand. "Let me show you to the kitchen."

Kori followed him through the big house. It was quite a walk to the kitchen but Kori didn't mind. She noticed so many doors and rooms in the house. "How many rooms does this house have?"

Dick shrugged. "To be honest, I really don't know. I've been living here for so long you'd think I'd seen every room. I sometimes feel that there's a hidden room under ground or something."

Kori laughed. Dick let go of her hand once she was in the kitchen and walked over to the coffee pot on the counter. Kori took a seat on one of the bar stools and watched him. "Need help?"

Dick turned to her. "I know how to make coffee."

Kori winked at him. "Just checking." A crack of thunder and a flash of lightening made her bounce. "Oh I hope the storm passes soon."

"I'm sure it will", said Dick. He pressed the brew button and walked over to her. "Besides, your with me."

Kori smiled. "Oh! I need to call my sister." She fished through her clutch and took out her cell phone. "I shall be back in a moment." She hoped off the stool and walked over to the corner for some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kom, sorry to wake you!"

"Kori? Are you back yet?"

"No I'm not. The storm is really heavy right now and Dick told me to wait it out here."

Kori heard movement in the background. "And if the storm doesn't stop?"

Kori sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I don't think it's safe to go outside."

Kom giggled. "So if I come to your apartment tomorrow morning and don't see you there it means you've slept over?"

"Good bye now."

"Bye Kori, stay safe."

Kori hung up and shook her head at her sister. She walked back over to the stool and noticed a cup of coffee on the counter.

"I didn't know if you liked it with cream and sugar or not?", he asked her.

Kori grabbed a few creams and a few sugar cubes to put in her coffee. "Three creams and three sugar cubes. Just the way I like it." She stirred her coffee and took a sip.

Dick smiled. "Did everything with your sister go okay?"

Kori nodded. "I just didn't want her to worry if I wasn't at my apartment tomorrow."

Dick raised and eyebrow and smirked. "And why wouldn't you be at your apartment? Did you think you were going to sleep over?"

Kori looked at him, her cheeks turning red. "Um...well I thought that-

"I'm teasing", he told her.

Kori crossed her eyebrows and sipped her coffee. "Not funny."

Dick laughed. "C'mon, let's go watch some t.v."

Once in the living room, Kori took her heels off and sat back on the couch. Dick grabbed the remote and took a close seat next to her.

Kori grabbed one foot and started to rub. "Oh my feet hurt."

Dick flipped through the channel. "I give a mean foot rub."

"Really?", asked Kori.

Dick nodded and he suddenly felt a foot in his lap. He looked down and grinned.

Kori took the remote from him. "You rub and I'll find us a movie."

Dick started to rub her feet and he could feel Kori relaxing back.

"Oh I love this movie!"

Dick looked at the t.v. to see an old black and white movie on.

"You like oldies?", he asked.

Kori nodded. "Turner's Class Movies is my favorite channel. This movie is about a poor woman who is founded by scouts and she leaves her poor life behind to start a new one. She lands a role in a new movie and she thought it was going to be easy but her director is a total ass. Long story short they both end up falling in love with each other. It's really cute."

Dick wasn't a fan of black and white movies. But he wasn't going to change the channel anytime soon. He studied Kori's face throughout the entire movie. He thought it was cute when her mouth slightly hung open when she's concentrating. It was also cute when her bottom lip quivered during the intense parts. And then when the movie showed the couple kissing, her mouth quirked into the biggest smile he'd ever seen. Her cheeks became puffy and her eyes squinted with delight. After the couple finished kissing, she readjusted herself so that her head rested on his shoulder. He had finished massaging her feet a while ago so she placed an arm around her legs.

Dick nudged her a little. "Tired?" With no answer, he looked down at her. She was asleep. He could hear her tiny snores escape between her parted smiled and carefully got off the couch. She slid down and landed on the pillow. Kori moved a little and mumbled something Dick couldn't understand. He bent down and hooked his arms underneath her legs. Carefully, he lifted her up without waking her.

HS

Kori slowly opened her eyes. She raised a hand and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. She moved her head to the side and blinked. She quickly sat up and observed her surroundings. She looked down at the man sleeping before her. His cheek rested on the pillow and his bare back was visible. His hair was ruffled and sticking everywhere and Kori just died right then and there. She placed a hand on his back and pushed him back and forth.

Dick's head shot up. "Huh? What?" He opened his eyes and blinked at Kori. "Morning."

Kori giggled and swung her legs over the bed. She stood up. "Good morning."

Dick watched as she bent down and placed her shoes on. "Where are you going?"

Kori peered at him over her shoulder. "Home."

"Oh", said Dick. He took the covers off of him and got out of bedd himself.

Kori turned to him but quickly turned away. She placed her hands over her eyes. "Um?"

Dick raised an eyebrow and looked down. "Uh...sorry!" He ran into his closet and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants. He quickly placed them on and ran back out. Kori still had her hands over her eyes. "You can look now."

Kori peeked through her fingers just to make sure. She removed her hands and giggled. "Early riser I guess?"

Dick turned red and nervously laughed. "Sorry...happens to us guys sometimes."

Kori beamed. "Oh I know." She checked her watch. "I should be going now. I have a ton of work to do and I would rather finish before school starts again."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "Well let me walk you out."

Kori nodded. "I'd like that."

Dick walked over to his door and opened it. He peered out to find no one. He grabbed Kori's hand and led her out. Dick was so thankful that he hadn't spotted Bruce or Tim. It would just be awkward and Tim would probably kill him. Dick could see the front door from the top of the steps. Just a few more steps.

"Dick."

Dick stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes. "Great."

"Leaving so soon?"

Dick turned around and gave Bruce a fake smile. "Bruce."

The multibillionaire, clad in brown pants, a button up, and a sweater vest smiled at him. "No introduction?"

Kori peered at Bruce Wayne over Dick's shoulder. She really didn't want to meet him like this, doing the walk of shame, even if they hadn't done anything.

Dick bit his bottom lip. "Uh...this is Kori."

Kori stepped beside Dick and smiled. "Hello Mr. Wayne. I hope you do not mind but I slept here last night."

Bruce smiled at her and offered his hand. "It's not a problem, Kori. I always have guests sleeping over."

Kori shook his hand. "You have a really beautiful house."

"Thank you", said Bruce.

Tim walked down the steps and seeing his teacher, he quickly made a turn to go back upstairs.

"Tim, you don't want to be rude", said Bruce.

Tim slowly turned around and placed his hands in his pocket. He walked down the steps. "Miss Anders."

Kori laughed. "Oh please, we are outside school. Just call me Kori."

Tim cringed. "Kori."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Oh I forgot Dick is dating your teacher, Tim." He turned to Kori. "I'd like to ask you about Tim's grades and how he's-

"No!", yelled Tim. The three turned to him. "I mean...maybe another time Bruce. She probably wants to go home."

Bruce nodded. "Okay then. Why don't you come back again Kori. We can have tea in the green house."

"Tea?", asked Dick.

Kori smiled. "Oh I don't know?"

"Please?", asked Bruce.

Kori nodded. "Okay then. I shall come back again soon." She tapped Dick on the back. "I should be going now."

Dick turned to her. "Oh yea...Alfred can drive you back."

Kori shook her head. "Oh no I don't-

Alfred appeared through the archway already in his coat. "It will not be a problem Miss."

Kori smiled and turned to Dick. "Call me?"

Dick nodded. "I will."

Kori was going to give him a kiss but realized she shouldn't in front of everyone. Instead, she just gave him another tap on the back and followed Alfred out to the car.

* * *

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Dick turned off the ignition and opened the door to the police car. He looked back at his best friend Wally and closed his side of the door. Wally walked up to him and they both walked together inside the gym.

Dick looked over at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously eating a sandwich at the gym?"

Wally shrugged and took another mouthful bite. "Hey...I'm hungry."

Dick shook his head and walked up to the counter. "When aren't you?" He took out his member card and showed it to the girl.

Wally gave the girl his card, mind the grease. "Sorry."

The girl hesitantly smiled and handed his card back to him.

Dick walked into the gym area. "So what do you want to work on?"

Wally took another bite. "I'll spot you."

Dick nodded and placed his bag down next to the weight lifts and took a seat on the bench.

Wally walked over to the weights and slouched down. "How heavy?"

Dick placed his head down. "The usual." He heard a few clinks and grabbed the bar. His arms shook as he lifted.

"You're losing tone", said Wally.

Dick scrunched his face as he lifted his arms higher. "No...I'm...not."

Wally chuckled. "Whatever you say." He took out a chocolate bar. "So how'd that date with hottie go?"

Dick's arms moved down. He lifted up. "Great", he muttered.

"Just great?",asked Wally.

"Amazing", he corrected himself. He grunted once his arms were in the air. "She's...different. She's...a...lady."

Wally laughed and threw his head back. "Compared to the other 'ladies' you take out...yes. So how far are you willing to go with her?"

A beat of sweat raced down Dick's face. "Bruce...invited her...to tea. I...invited her to...the...Christmas Eve...party."

Wally raised his eyebrow. "Tea and crumpets dear?" He amused himself with a british accent.

Dick licked his lips. "She...might be...the one."

Wally choked and placed a hand around his ear. "I'm sorry...what?" He helped Dick place the lifts back up.

Dick rubbed his neck and sat up. "I think she's the one."

Wally held out his hands. "You've been on a date with this chick like...twice?"

Dick nodded. "Yea...so?" He used the towel to dry his sweat off. "Don't look at me like that Wally."

Wally blinked at him. "But what about Playboy? Prince of Gotham? Gotham's Bachelor?"

Dick shrugged. "What about it? You can't expect me to be a playboy the rest of my life. I want to find my soulmate, start a family, and be a father." He stood up. "It's getting old. I'm not trying to be like Bruce."

Wally made an annoyed sound. "What about the parties? Living in sin the rest of your life?"

"I've been living in sin for a long time Wally", said Dick. "It's time I repent for my actions and get my life together."

Wally followed his best friend through the gym. "It's like I don't even know you anymore. What has this girl done to my pal?"

Dick chuckled. "She made me see things more clearly and opened my eyes."

Wally sighed. "You're serious?"

Dick nodded.

"You really think she's the one?"

Dick nodded again.

"When are you going to pop the question?"

Dick let out a laugh. "Not anytime soon. We haven't even made it official to become a couple. Probably not until several months from now."

Wally looked up. "Ooh! Hot girl alert!" He ran after the girl.

"Wally!", yelled Dick.

Wally turned to him. "Hey I'm still a man whore...I get to do this!"

Dick shook his head. He took out his phone and scrolled through the names. He just needs to hear her voice.

HS

Kori wrote down the last grade in her book and she placed her pen down. She sighed at the satisfaction of finishing her grading early. She'd been grading non stop for four hours straight. Once she put all her things away, she plucked herself on the couch and picked up her latest novel, Emma by Jane Austen. She opened the page that she book marked and started to read. She was about to get to the juicy part of the novel until her phone started to ring. Kori groaned and marked her page. She got off the couch and went to answer her house phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kori."

"Dick?"

"Yea it's me."

Kori laughed. "Sorry...I don't have caller id."

"That's fine."

Kori leaned against the wall. "So what is up?"

"Nothing. I'm at the gym right now. Taking a break while Wally hits on girls."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Then I should hang up so that you can also hit on the girls."

"Tease I see. No I won't be hitting on girls anytime soon."

Kori giggled and continued to tease. "You do not like the girls? Dick Grayson the tabloids are going to love this."

"No! I am not gay and nor will I ever be gay!"

Kori laughed. "I'm only kidding."

Dick chuckled. "Hey are you coming to the Christmas Eve party?"

Kori sighed and glanced over at the invitation. She had received the invitation the day after their last date. She had opened it to see her name written on top. Her sister had received one as well and was excited to go. "I have received the invitation."

"So I'll see you there?"

Kori hesitated. "Well-

"Please come?", asked Dick. "For me?"

Kori imagined him doing the pouty face. "I'll see. I know my sister and her fiance will go but I'm not sure yet."

"I hope to see you there", said Dick.

Kori closed he eyes. "We shall see."

There was pause on the other end. "Well it was nice talking to you. I'll see you on Thursday?"

Kori giggled. "Possibly."

"Bye Kori."

Kori said her silent good bye and hung up the phone. She walked back over to the couch and picked up her novel. After a while, she placed the book down and sighed. To go to the party or to not go to the party? What should she do? Things have been going really fast between the two. She already booked a date with his father. She's already ten steps ahead in their relationship. Their relationship?

"Oh this is hard", she said to herself.

She heard the sound of her door opening. "Hey sis!"

Kori looked over to her sister. "There's a doorbell for a reason."

Kom jumped on the couch. "Walking through is more fun. You might catch someone naked."

Kori rolled her eyes.

"Did you finish your work?", asked Kom.

Kori nodded. "About a half hour ago."

Kom stood up and grabbed her sister's hand. "We're going shopping."

"What? Why?", asked Kori.

"Because we need to find something to wear to the party", said Kom. "Besides, we haven't talked in forever. We have to catch up."

Kori let her sister pull her up. "Let me change out of my pajamas at least."

HS

Kori thanked the waiter and gave him her menu.

"So I really don't get it", said Kom. She took a chip from the nachos. "Why don't you want to go to this party?"

Kori sighed. "It's going to fast Kom."

"You've been on two dates!", she exclaimed.

Kori leaned forward. "Exactly. No he wants me to go to the Christmas party and his father wants me to come back for tea. It sounds like a marriage set up."

Kom rolled her eyes. "Oh my X'hal Kori! You're still mad about that!"

"Of course I am!", exclaimed Kori. "I mean you've been through it. The minute we turned eighteen, mom and dad lined up as many men as possible for us."

"You know some of them where actually cute", said Kom.

Kori gave her sister a look. "They where stuck up snobs." She took a sip of her drink. "You where lucky you got to leave and find someone you love."

Kom cleared her throat and leaned back. "I guess I am huh?"

Kori nodded. "Soon you'll be married and popping out kids."

Kom bit her bottom lip. "Actually...about that."

Kori crossed her eyebrows and looked at her sister. "What?"

Kom looked down. "Um...something happened."

Kori's eyes widened. "You're not getting married anymore?"

"No!", exclaimed Kom. "No we're still getting married."

"Then what?", asked Kori.

Kom sighed. "I'm pregnant." She looked at her sister's stone cold face. "I'm pregnant and engaged."

"You're pregnant!", exclaimed Kori. A few other tables looked over to them. "You're pregnant!"

"Sh", said Kom. "Not so loud!"

"Oh I'm so happy!", exclaimed Kori. "I'm going to be an aunt."

Kom smiled and nodded.

"You're so dead", said Kori.

Kom bit her lip again. "I know."

"How the heck are you going to hide this from me and especially dad!", said Kori. "You know he's going to kill you and then kill me for allowing it to happen."

"It was an accident", said Kom. "We weren't planning on getting pregnant until after we get married."

"Does Karras know?", asked Kori.

Kom nodded. "Yes. The baby is three months."

"So you'll be showing next month?", asked Kori.

Kom nodded. "Something like that. Look I've never been pregnant before. Karras and I have already seen a doctor but most of the stuff he says goes into one ear and comes out the other."

Kori sighed. "I think you should tell mom and dad. It's not like they can leave Tamaran and come here to kill you."

Kom shrugged. "I'll think about it but for now...you're going to the party."

Kori rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to."

"You're going", said Kom.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay fine", said Kori. "I'll go but not for the entire party."

Kom clapped her hands. "Awesome. Now let's finish and head back into the mall to find you a dress."

* * *

So next three weeks is going to be very very busy weeks for me. I got prom next friday and I have so many appointments to get ready for that next week. I have my final week of school after that week and I'm a senior so I want to make it last. After that is finals so I really need to study my butt off. I promise you guys I'll try my hardest but this is the worst month for me.

But on another note I saw the first episode of Teen Titans Go and I have to admit I actually like it. It's really funny and very entertaining. It might not be the original but if you're in for a good laugh then I suggest you watch it.


	11. Chapter 11

Kori looked out the car window. Her eyes widened at the amount of paparazzi standing outside. Her stomach did a few flips when the car stopped. Kom looked back at her and grinned.

"Are you ready?", asked Kom.

Kori let out a big sigh and closed her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

Kom laughed and laced her fingers with Karrass'. "C'mon honey. Let's go."

Kori opened the door to her side and stepped out. Immediately flashes of cameras blinded her and reporters stopped her from hearing anything. They threw out every question made in the book.

"Miss what is your name?"

"Miss are you and Dick Grayson an item?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Rumor has it that your pregnant with your second child."

Kori felt arms encircle her and the reporters back off.

"Alright that's enough. Leave my guests alone."

Kori smiled in delight when she saw Dick.

"Dick Grayson are you ready to move on with your playboy ways?"

Dick sighed and let out a groan. "Time will tell. Now let us through or I'll have the police personally escort every one of you out."

The reporters mumbled to themselves and made their way to the side.

Dick looked down at Kori and smiled. "You okay?"

Kori smiled. "I am fine now." She looked back at her sister and future brother in-law. "I would like for you to officially meet my sister, Kom and her fiance, Karrass."

"Nice to meet you all", greeted Dick. "It's cold why don't we head inside?"

Kori nodded and allowed Dick to escort them through the front doors. Kori gasped when they entered Wayne Enterprises. It was the most beautiful building she's ever been in. The ceiling has some sort of night sky illusion.

"It's pretty?", asked Dick.

Kori nodded. "Beautiful."

Dick snapped his fingers together and motioned for a man in a penguin suit. "Take their coats and get them something to drink."

The man nodded and even bowed down a little.

Dick turned to Kori, inches away from her lips. "I have to go greet people this first hour but I'll come find you."

Kori giggled. "Save me a dance?"

Dick smiled. "Yes."

Kori watched as he walked away. He looked absolutely dashing in his tuxedo. He sure looked like a million dollars. Oh she enjoyed looking at the butt.

"Excuse me miss? May I take your coat?"

Kori snapped back into reality and handed the gentleman her coat. "Thank you kind sir." She looked back to notice her sister and Karrass have left her. They stood not far, talking to what seemed like business men. Well she'll let them do them.

She walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. "Excuse me?"

The bartender placed the glass he was polishing down and turned to her. "Yes?"

"One margarita please?", she asked.

The bartender nodded before turning his back.

"Make that two!"

Kori turned to see a woman take a seat next to her. She had short red hair, not like Kori's, it was lighter and on the orange side. She had on a dark blue one shoulder dress that hugged her curves and she was a pretty attractive woman.

She turned to Kori and smiled. "Your Kori?"

Kori smiled and nodded at the stranger.

"I'm Barbara but call me Babs", the stranger greeted.

Kori shook her hand. "Nice to meet you but how do you know my name?"

"Your Dick's girlfriend?", she asked.

Kori blushed. "No I am not. I am just a friend."

Babs laughed. "By the way he's been talking about you I'd think you two are more."

The bartender handed them their drinks and they both took a sip.

"How do you know Dick?"

"I'm a childhood friend, ex-girlfriend, sometimes boss, or good friend", said Babs. "Take your pic."

Of course Kori only focused on ex-girlfriend. "He never mentioned you."

Babs shrugged. "You don't really mention your ex's but we're no longer into each other like that. It was a short time period. We're really just friends. Besides I have a boyfriend."

Kori nodded.

"Well if it isn't hottie."

"Why thank you", said Babs.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't talking about you." He encircled his arms around Kori and kissed her on the cheek.

Babs scowled and hit him on the head. "Don't be such a man-whore. How do you even know her?"

"We met actually", said Wally taking a seat next to Kori. "Near the coffee shop."

Kori took another sip of her drink. "I was helping Dick with carrying his coffee to the car and Wally was asleep in the passenger's seat."

"So since your my pal's main squeeze, does this mean we can share?", asked Wally.

Kori raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I don't think so."

Wally pouted. "Aw! I bet you that your a fun time."

Kori crossed her eyebrows and punched him in the arm. "Rude."

A jazz song started to play and Babs squealed in delight. She grabbed Wally's arm. "Dance with me!"

Wally protested and pulled her back. "Dance with your boyfriend!"

"He couldn't make it tonight", said Babs pulling on him. "Now dance with me!"

Kori laughed as Wally stumbled onto the dance floor. She smiled as more couples started to dance and enjoy themselves.

"Miss Anders?"

A short woman with glasses came up to her.

"Hello my name is Vicki Vale."

Kori smiled. "Hello."

The woman sat next to Kori. "Enjoying yourself?"

Kori nodded. "These parties seem enjoyable."

The woman eyed her. "You're not from around here."

Kori shook her head at her. "I am originally from Tamaran."

"Ah so your an islander?", asked Vicki.

"I moved here to America not long ago for college."

"And what did you study?"

"Secondary Education", said Kori. "I am a teacher at Gotham High."

"Interesting", said Vicki. She paused for a moment. "That Dick Grayson is a looker."

Kori smiled. "He is very handsome."

"Aren't you the one in the newspaper?"

Kori blushed. "Yes that was me."

"So you two are dating?"

Kori felt a strange sense about this woman. Something was not right. "I believe that is none of your business."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You're not fooling anyone, honey."

"Excuse me?", asked Kori.

The woman smirked. "It's fine. I've gotten my story anyways." The woman stood up and made her way.

Kori raised an eyebrow and watched her leave. She spotted Tim not far. "Tim!"

He hesitated before walking up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother invited me", she told him. She patted the stool next to her. "Take a seat."

Tim cleared his throat before taking a seat. "So my brother invited you?"

Kori nodded. "Yes. Isn't he sweet?"

Tim shook his head. "Not at all." He turned to the bartender. "Can I get a black?"

Kori glared at him. "No you may not. You are not old enough to be drinking." She turned to the bartender. "He will have a ginger ale."

Tim crossed his arms. "So you and my brother?"

Kori shrugged. "I don't know. I like your brother. When we first met I thought he was just another man whore but he really has grown on me." She tapped her chin. "Will it be a problem if he and I were to be something more?"

Tim grabbed his drink and took a sip. "It'll be weird I guess, especially in school but who am I to say who you can and cannot date? I don't really have much of a problem as in the beginning but just promise if it doesn't work out, you won't fail me just because he's my brother."

Kori giggled. "I will never do that."

Tim smiled before getting up. "I should-

"Oh do you want to dance?, asked Kori.

Tim's eyes widened. "I'm not a good dancer." He squealed when she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. He awkwardly placed an arm around her waist. "Miss Anders really-

"Stop calling me Miss Anders", she told him. She winced when he stepped on her foot. "Ow."

Tim pulled away from her. "I told you I wasn't a good dancer."

Kori giggled. "It's like a rhythm. Right then left. Right then left."

Tim looked down at his feet and tried the rhythm. He stepped on her foot. "This isn't working out."

"Mind if I cut in then?"

Kori turned to see Dick standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Not at all!", exclaimed Tim and made a run for it.

Kori shyly looked at Dick and smiled. "Are you finished greeting the guests?"

Dick smiled and walked up to her. He placed an arm around her waist and clasped his free hand with hers. They moved to the music. "It's a secret. I snuck away."

"You rebel", teased Kori.

Dick laughed. "You're a bad influence."

Kori raised her eyebrows. "Then perhaps you shouldn't see me anymore."

Dick pulled her closer. "Not a chance. My day gets better every time I see you."

Kori's cheeks turned red. "Aw! How romantic of you."

He shrugged a bit. "Well I try." They laughed in union. "So what were you and Tim talking about?"

She giggled and tapped his nose. "You."

"Oh really?"

Kori nodded. "He asked if we were serious."

He lowered his face towards her. "And what was your answer?"

She teased and played with the hair on his neck. "I told him that I liked you and you're growing on me."

"Does that mean I have to make it official with you?", he asked.

Kori looked up and shrugged. "I mean if you want to make it official you can."

Dick grabbed her chin and she looked into his eyes. His lips were inches away from hers. Just a few more inches. Their lips met and both went into a bliss of their own. Kori melted under his arms as she tasted his sweetness. The kiss was short but it made her begging for me.

"Wow."

Kori smiled and nodded. "Wow indeed."

* * *

Read and Review

So I love the new series. It's not better than the original but it gives me a few laughs that I need.


	12. Chapter 12

The next five months went by in a flash for Kori. So many wonderful things has happened to her in the past year. She finally got a job as a high school teacher, she made many wonderful friends, her sister is to get married, and she is in a relationship. Her relationship with Dick has escalated greatly. At first it she was very shy with him. They would go on dates every now and then and he would send bouquets of roses the next morning. He would visit her at work in the morning before his shift and gift her with some coffee. Of course all the girls in her homeroom class would go nuts and melt when he did. That soon stopped after the fourth month. He was given a raise and a promotion at work for excellent behavior and his time soon became very limited. Kori was very happy for him, knowing this is what he wants. They still see each other. If Dick was given any free time he'd make sure to pick her up from work. Every Saturday night they would go out for dinner and just catch up on the week.

If Dick was lucky, she'd even go back to his place and stay the night. Although, nothing ever happened while they slept next to each other. A kiss every now and then, some cuddles, touches, and a make out session. It wouldn't be much to a regular couple but it was a lot for the two of them. Dick knew Kori wasn't ready. After being with so many women, he could tell if she was ready or not. She was nervous and he was okay with that. He promised that he'd wait until she was a hundred percent sure.

Kori jumped in her seat as the lightening struck and the thunder boomed. She leaned back in her chair and looked down at her watch. A little past five and she was still in school on a Friday. She only had a few more term papers to correct. The lightening and thunder struck again. She hated being the only one in school. Well the janitor was still in school but that didn't help at all. She only four more weeks of school until she could start her summer vacation.

Kori picked up her red pen and flipped a page of the paper. "Four more weeks and Richard and I will have a lot of time together." Just on cue her cell phone rang. She smiled at the caller id and answered it. "Hello there."

Dick growled through the phone. "Oh I love it when you whisper to me like that."

Kori giggled and twirled a curl of hair around her finger. "I was just thinking about you."

"Really?", he asked.

Kori gave him a 'mhm' sound.

"Do share then."

She smiled. "I was just thinking about how in four weeks I shall be done with school and you and I will have more time together."

"Let's just hope that I can actually take some time off of work to go to Tamaran with you."

Kori pouted. "I do hope you can come with me. Tamaran is quite peaceful now from what my mother has told me and I was hoping you'd be my date to my sister's wedding."

"I'll try to bring it up with the commissioner when I catch him on a good day."

Lightening and thunder sounded again.

"Oh Richard it is quite scary here."

"You're still in school? I thought you'd be at home."

Kori shook her head. "I have papers to correct. I am almost finished though."

"Well I finish my evening patrol in an hour and the storm isn't supposed to stop until tomorrow night. Do you want to come over and stay the night?"

"I would like that very much. I shall finish up and meet you at Wayne Manor."

"Okay. Stay safe."

"You too." Kori placed her phone down with a smile. He makes her feel safe even when the storm is going on around her.

She finished correcting the papers and wrote down the grades in her book in forty five minutes. Whoever said becoming a teacher would be easy was a liar. She grabbed her things, placed on her coat, and made her way out. It rained down pour on her way to the manor. It took her an hour and a half to get to her destination considering she drove thirty miles per hour on the road. It was dangerous to drive out and Kori was scared.

Kori noticed the police car out front. Dick was already there. She turned off the car and grabbed her purse. She waited until the next thunder and lightening to pass. She counted to three and bolted out the car. She stood under the door which provided a little safety from the rain. She rang the door bell and waited for what seemed like forever. The moment the door opened she ran right through, knocking right into someone. Hands held onto her before she could fall.

"Oh I am sorry." Kori looked up to see an unfamiliar face.

A man about her age looked at her up and down. It was very uncomfortable to watch his eyes look over her.

"Miss Anders?"

Kori turned to Alfred. "Hello Alfred." She walked over to give him a hug. "How are you?"

"I am fine Miss Anders", said Alfred. "Please let me take your coat."

Kori slid off her coat still noticing the man's stare on her. She looked at Alfred and thanked him.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the man. "Master Jason are you alright?"

Jason nodded. "Is it my birthday?"

Alfred looked over at Kori. "Oh I am quite sorry! Miss Anders this is Master Jason, Bruce's second son. Master Jason this is Miss Anders, Master Dick's girlfriend."

Jason's eyebrows shot up. "You're my brother's girl?"

"Yea and we'd like to keep it that way." Dick jogged down the stairs and went to give Kori a hug. He leaned back and kissed her on the lips.

Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You didn't tell me how hot she looks."

"Sorry bro", said Dick while keeping his arms around Kori.

Kori looked up at him. "You never mentioned a second brother."

Dick leaned into her and whispered. "We'll talk about it later."

Kori eyes him and nodded. "Yes we will."

"The storm was bad when I was driving", said Dick. "I hope you weren't scared."

Kori laughed. "What? Me? Scared? I am fearless." She showed him her muscles.

Dick laughed and let go of her. "Are you hungry?"

Kori nodded. "Some soup please? I believe I am coming on with a cold."

"Chicken noodle?", asked Dick walking towards the kitchen.

Kori smiled. "Yes please. I shall go upstairs and change into something more comfortable."

Dick nodded and disappeared down the hallway. He quickly came back before out of sight and grabbed his brother. "You're coming with me."

Jason snapped back into reality. "What? No way let me follow."

Dick sighed in annoyance and pulled his brother away. "Do you want to get shot?"

Kori shook her head at them and skidded up the stairs. She made it into Dick's room and headed into his walk in closet. They both figured that since she has been sleeping over some nights that she kept some clothes and items in his room. She slipped out of her heels and let her skirt fall to the ground. She undid her blouse as she stepped out and grabbed her change of clothes. She opted for a pink v-neck t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Satisfied she headed down to the kitchen.

Dick stirred the noodles and watched the stove. "No looking, no touching, no talking, and no thinking about Kori."

Jason laughed as he took a sip of his beer. "Dude I can't even glance?"

"No", said Dick.

Jason rolled his eyes. "What if she talks to me?"

"Don't respond", said Dick.

"Dude what the hell?",asked Jason. He sighed. "I'm still going to think about her. Tell me did you already tap that? Knowing you it happened on the first day you met."

Dick glared at him. "Kori is different. I'm serious Jase. I really like this one and I intend to keep her."

Jason held up his hands. "Don't worry. I'm not going to steal that piece of ass from you."

"Don't talk about her in that way", said Dick. He turned his attention back to the soup.

Jason took another loud sip from his beer. "So you haven't tapped it?"

Dick groaned. "Shut up!"

"Are you boys fighting again?", a british man asked. Alfred walked in and walked over to the stove. He took a spoon to try a taste of the soup. "Add some cinnamon for a taste.

Dick thanked the butler with a nod and sprinkled some ground cinnamon.

"Hey Al?", asked Jason.

Alfred looked up at him. "Yes Master Jason?"

"I think Dick needs a doctor", said Jason.

Alfred let out a laugh. "He doesn't need a doctor Master Jason."

"Then what the hell is wrong with him?", asked Jason. "You leave for one year to live in London and you come back to find out that your bother is no longer a playboy."

"Perhaps he just got tired of being a playboy", said Alfred.

Dick smiled. "You said it Al. Kori is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a while."

Just on cue, Kori walked into the kitchen. She walked over to Dick and placed a kiss on his cheek. She let the aroma of the soup travel through her nostrils. "Did I ever tell you how great of a cook you are?"

Dick looked down at her and pecked her on the lips. "Considering you can't cook I figured someone had to be great at cooking."

Alfred cleared his throat. "I believe he learned all his tricks from me."

Kori giggled and took seat at the counter. She turned to Jason who was caught looking at her.

He held out his beer. "Beer?"

Kori raised an eyebrow. "No thank you." She rested her elbows on the counter top. "So how come we've never met?"

Jason made himself comfortable. "Considering I haven't been here in a year, I'd say I was MIA for a while. Nah, I'm kidding. I just got back from London. I was touring with my band to try and make it in the music business but no one bought our music so I'm back here."

"So you are a musician?", asked Kori.

Jason laughed. "I was their manager."

"So are you going back to school or something?"

Jason, Dick, and Alfred laughed. "School was never my thing. Bruce paid my way out of high school."

Kori was unamused. She enjoyed school greatly. A bowl of soup was placed in front of her and moments later Dick was sitting by her side. She leaned herself into him and he kissed her on the head.

"Well I'm out", said Jason. He hopped off the stool. "I'm gonna barf today's dinner with you two being all lovey dovey."

"Are we alone?", asked Dick.

Kori looked back. "Alfred is gone as well."

"Good. I've been meaning to do this from the moment you walked in", said Dick. He spun her around in her stool and grabbed a leg. He brought her closer and crushed their mouthes together. It was fast, it was hard, and their tongues battled for dominance. Once separated Kori placed a hand on her head.

She let out a shy laugh. "Wow."

Dick grinned. "Wow indeed. Now eat your soup before it gets cold."

Kori nodded and smiled as the hotness trailed down her throat. "Where is Tim? I have not seen him."

"He said something about a sleepover", said Dick. "Him and his basketball buddies are at some kid John's house playing a Call of Duty tournament."

Kori paused. "Did you say John?"

Dick nodded. "I think that's the name Tim said."

Kori smiled and continued to eat her soup.

Once finished with their meal and a movie in the living room, they both headed upstairs. The lightening and thunder still hasn't died down yet but Kori knew she'd be safe with Dick.

Kori grabbed the extra pillows off of his bed and threw them on the side. "So how come you never mentioned a brother?"

Dick wiped his mouth and walked out of the bathroom. "I don't know. I guess it never came up."

Kori crossed her arms. "Dick."

"Look Jason isn't an easy subject to talk about. Especially in front of Bruce.", said Dick. He sat on the bed. "Something happened between him and us and-

"Who is us?", asked Kori.

"Bruce, Tim, Alfred, and me", said Dick. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?", asked Kori.

Dick sighed and got under the covers. "Because I said so."

Kori glared at him and a flash of lightening struck. "That is not an excuse."

"You don't have to know everything", said Dick. He patted the space next to him. "Now can you come and sleep?"

Kori huffed and slipped in her side of the bed. "I will not sleep until you tell me."

Dick looked up at her. "Can you please just let it go?"

"No", said Kori.

Dick sat up. "Why not?"

"Obviously it has or is still bothering you and I wish to know", said Kori.

Dick sighed. "You know what? Fine. Don't go to sleep. We'll see how that works out for you." Dick turned off the lights and laid down.

Kori sat up in the dark, arms still crossed. "I will find out."

* * *

Alright so I'm back in the game. I might still be rusty the next two weeks but I truly promise I will update. I finished school and finals but now I have rehearsals for graduation so that might take some time off. Not too much time I hope. I'm still watching the new show and I still love it. I love you guys so much and please review.

Oh and Happy Mother's day to all you mothers.


	13. Chapter 13

Kori woke up to the sound of water running. The empty space beside her told her that Dick was taking a shower. It was perfect time to ambush him. Kori got out of bed and stood in front of the bathroom door. She twisted the door knob and stepped in with her hands over her eyes.

"Jesus Kori!"

Kori giggled and could only imagine how Dick looked like. "Good morning."

Dick covered his man area with his loofa. "Kori get out! I'm not descent!"

Kori gasped. "The playboy Dick Grayson is insecure of me looking at him naked?"

"I'm not insecure", he said defensively. "I'm just not ready for you to see me like this."

Kori grinned through her teeth. "I will not leave until you tell me about what happened with Jason."

"You choose to ambush me now?", asked Dick. "For someone who looks so innocent, you are very clever."

"Thank you", she chirped. "Now tell me or I will take a picture." She placed a hand on both eyes and held up her phone.

Dick was taken aback. "You're bluffing."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

Dick sighed. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult", she said.

"Kori the shampoo is dripping in my eyes", said Dick. He winced and blinked his eyes several times. "You are so-

"Hey Dick!"

At the sound of Jason's voice Kori immediately turned around and disappeared out the bathroom. With her eyes still closed she knocked into something.

"Woah! If I hadn't known any better you're running into me on purpose", said Jason.

Kori narrowed her eyes at him and got off the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to tell you that breakfast is ready", said Jason. He tapped his chin. "Where's Dick?"

"He's in the bathroom", said Kori and walked past him. "If you do not mind I would like to change now."

Jason shrugged. "I don't mind at all."

Kori watched as he just stood there starring at her. "You can go now."

"Oh! You want me to leave?", he asked.

Kori nodded slowly. "Yes."

Jason gave her a two finger salute and made his way out the door way. "See ya downstairs."

"What a strange man", said Kori. She turned on her heel and walked into the closet to change.

Down stairs Bruce Wayne was sitting at his table, patiently waiting for the rest of the household to arrive. His stomach gave out a little growl and he frowned. He eyes the toast bread and went to reach for one. Before his fingers could touch the bread, Alfred had smacked his hand with a spoon.

Bruce retracted his hand and rubbed it. He looked up at Alfred. "That hurt."

"No eating until everyone is seated at the table", Alfred scolded. "Where are your manners this morning?"

Bruce scrunched up his face and crossed his arms. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

Alfred laughed and placed a pitcher of coffee on the table. "Try not to butt heads with Master Jason. You must not forget that Miss Kori is joining us for brunch this morning and she has only recently met Master Jason."

"My sister has set a date for the wedding", Kori's voice sounded. She appeared through the doorway, hands clasped with Dick. "June 24th we will be flying over to Tamaran and the wedding is set on July 1st. We shall be spending two weeks on Tamaran, yes?"

Dick pulled out the chair for her and she gladly took a seat. He took a seat right next to her. "I already told Commissioner that I'm leaving on vacation, he just needs the date. I can only leave for two weeks so I can't stay longer."

Kori shrugged and leaned forward. "That is fine." She clasped her hands together and turned to Bruce. "How are you this morning, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce smiled. "I'm well, how are you?"

"Good Mr. Wayne", she chirped.

Bruce placed the newspaper down. "Kori how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Bruce?"

"Multiple times but that will not stop me from calling you Mr. Wayne", she answered.

Jason and Tim made their way through the archway laughing. They both muttered something to each other before taking their seats.

"Well it's about time", said Bruce. He folded the newspaper making crumple noises and casted it to the side.

Breakfast went fairly well. Kori couldn't stay long because she promised Kom that she'd go dress shopping with her. She finished up her breakfast and told the Wayne family goodbye.

HS

Kori walked around the corner with her sister by her side. It was sunny in Gotham and that's very rare. Kori and Kom decided to walk around and enjoy the weather. Kori stopped in front of a building that said Bella's Bridal Dresses.

Kom gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "Bella's Bridal Dresses?"

Kori smiled and nodded.

"But how?", asked Kom in shock. "I called a few weeks back and they told me the only date available is in January next year."

Kori laughed. "You get perks when you're dating Dick Grayson." She grabbed her sister by the arm. "Now come on."

The two young women made their way inside and awed as they stepped inside the white room. There were dresses of all different colors, white, black, red, pink, green, blue, and purple all hung on the racks.

Kori walked up to the front desk. "Hello there. I have an appointment with Isabella Fugazzi."

"Mrs. Fugazzi is unavailable today", said the receptionist.

"My name is Kori Anders."

The receptionist stopped filing her nails and looked up with wide eyes. "Miss Anders!" She stood up and her chair fell back. "Welcome! Welcome!"

Kori smirked and leaned to her sister. "Want to see something funny?" She felt Kom nod against her.

"Please Mrs. Fugazzi will be with you in a moment. You can wait in one of our private rooms." The receptionist snapped her fingers. "Jane darling! Come escort Miss Anders and her friend to one of our private rooms."

A young girl walked up to them. "Hello I'm Jane."

The receptionist smiled. "Enjoy yourselves."

Kori smiled. "Water?"

The receptionist nodded. "Right away."

"Sparkling with three ice cubes for the both of us and a side of lemon and lime", said Kori.

The receptionist bowed a few times before leaving. "Right away."

Kori laughed. "Sometimes it's entertaining."

They followed Jane through a set of doors and into a small room. The room had a table of coffee and pastries, lavender candles lit, and serene music playing. Not long after Jane excused herself, a short petite woman came through the doors.

"Welcome!", she exclaimed. She walked up to Kori and spun her around. "My name is Isabella Fugazzi aka Bellla and you must be the beautiful bride to be."

Kori chocked and Kom laughed. "Oh no I am not. My sister here is getting married. I am the maid of honor."

Bella placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh those paparazzi were going crazy about Kori Anders entering my building. Now I see how all the gossip starts."

Kori smiled. "So can you help my sister find a dress?"

"Are there any things I should know about? Color? Or preferences?", asked Bella.

"On Tamaran it is a custom for the bride to have gold on her dress and the maid of honor has to wear any color of purple", said Kom.

"Bridesmaids?", asked Bella.

Kom shook her head. "I have cousins back home who are my bridesmaids but I have already picked out a dress for them from over there."

Bella nodded and walked over to Kom. She walked around her a few times, squeezed her waist, and rubbed her belly. "I know exactly what to put you in." She looked over Kori. "And I know exactly what to put you in as well." Bella clapped. "I shall put you two in separate dressing rooms and have my assistants place the dresses inside."

After a joyous time in the bridal shop, Kom and Kori exited. They both placed on their sunglasses as cameras and paparazzi flashed them. It became normal for the both of them. Kom got some attention because Kori is her sister who happens to be dating the Prince of Gotham and they are together most of the time. They turned on a corner and the paparazzi stopped following them. They take a few photos, get their perfect shot, and leave.

"That dress looked beautiful on you", said Kori. She eyed her sister's stomach. "Even with your pregnancy showing."

Kom smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I'm so glad I looked beautiful. I need something to keep the eyes off my belly. Specifically dad's eyes."

Kori shook her head. "I still don't know how you got away with it."

Kom shrugged and laughed. "Me neither. I'm surprised he's not here killing me and Karras."

"Or it could be the fact that you told him over the phone while he was in the middle of battle", said Kori.

Kom winked at her. "I have my sneaky ways little sister. Someday I'll teach you my tricks."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "I know a few."

"So did anything happen last night?", asked Kom.

Kori shook her head. "How come every time I sleep over with him, you always ask if anything happens."

"I'm just looking out for you especially after what happened with-

Kori stopped and placed a hand on Kom's chest. "Don't compare Dick with him."

Kom shrugged. "I'm just saying, be careful."

"I have been",said Kori. She pointed to the coffee shop. "Let's grab a bite."

Kom nodded. "Not for long. I have to meet Karras somewhere."

They entered the shop and the smell of coffee and pastries immediately filled their noses. They ordered their snack and took a table near the window of the shop.

"So do you think Dick will pop the question anytime soon?", asked Kom.

Kori took a bite out of her muffin. "I don't know. Did he say something to you?"

"No he hasn't but it's not me he has to worry about", said Kom.

Kori giggled. "How did that work out with Karras?"

Kom laughed. "The amazement of video chat."

Kori threw her head back and laughed. She turned her gaze out the window. "Huh?"

"What?", asked Kom.

Kori pointed to a man outside. "That's Richard's brother over there."

Kom leaned forward to get a better look. "He has another brother?"

Kori nodded. "Apparently so. His name is Jason. Richard has never mentioned him before and when I asked him about it he told me it was something they don't talk about." She looked out the window and fixed her eyes on him.

"Well this has just been fantastic but I really need to go", said Kom. She stood up and knelt down to give Kori a kiss on the cheek. "Much to do before the trip."

"Bye", said Kori.

Kori grabbed her coffee cup and made her way out of the coffee shop. She placed her sunglasses on and noticed that Jason was still standing across the street. He was huddled in a corner and was taking to a man. They seemed to be talking very aggressively and the man gave something to Jason. Kori squinted her and noticed a wrapped package in his hands. Jason whispered something to the man and immediately made his way through the crowd.

* * *

Read and Review

Updated: Added a few things between Kori and Kom's conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

Dick looked out the airplane window and his eyes glazed over the clouds. They have been flying for five hours and they still needed another six hours to go. He had borrowed Bruce's private jet for them to fly to Tamaran. Dick never liked traveling with others around. He liked the privacy.

He looked to the seat next to him to see Kori playing with the buttons on the chair. The flight attendant, who seemed very annoyed, came over for the hundredth time.

"Yes ma'am?", she asked out of her teeth.

Kori looked up to her. "Did I press that button again?"

The flight attendant nodded, rubbed her head, and walked away.

Dick grabbed Kori's hands and placed them in her lap. "Babe, maybe you should take a break?"

Kori looked over at him and smiled. She caressed his cheek. "You look nervous."

Dick shrugged. "Kind of." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I'm going to meet the parents...specifically your father."

Kori giggled and rotated herself so that she could place her feet up. "Don't worry about anything."

Dick rolled his eyes and started to rub her feet. "I haven't done this since high school. What am I supposed to say?"

"How about hello my name is Richard Grayson?", she teased.

Dick looked at her. "It's not funny."

Kori laughed. "It is quite funny."

"What if your dad hates me?", asked Dick.

"He will hate you."

Dick looked at Kori with wide eyes.

Kori laughed and shrugged. "What? I already know he will not like you in the beginning."

"Thanks for the support sweetheart", he said flatly.

Kori jumped on him to straddle his waist. "Well what would you do if your daughter brought home with her a new boyfriend she's absolutely in love with?"

"You really love me?", asked Dick, placing his arms tightly around her.

Kori nodded and gave him a peck. "So very much!"

"I love you too", he told her.

Kori nuzzled her face into his neck.

"No sex on the plane!", shouted Kom from across the jet.

"Stop peaking!"

"We're not!"

Dick and Kori both ignored Kom's attack pun.

"It's dangerous to sleep on me while we're flying Kori", said Dick as he watched her eyes close.

Kori placed her face into his chest. "Don't care."

"We'll get in trouble", he said.

She gave out a shrug. "So?"

Dick laughed and shook his head. "Okay...let's go to sleep then."

The next time Dick woke up, Kori was sleeping on the seat next to him, and the captain had signaled for them to place their seat belts on. He glanced out the window to see pure green land. He quickly shook Kori awake.

"Baby, we're landing", he told her.

Kori fluttered her eyes opened and quickly picked her head up. "We're here?", she asked smiling.

Dick nodded and smiled at her happiness. "Very soon. We have to put our seat belts on."

Kori did just that and braced herself for the landing. She hated this part because her ears would close from the pressure and it hurt her. She learned that chewing gum might help so she brought with her different kinds of flavors. She popped in bubble gum and began to chew. She felt Dick grabbing her hand.

Kori closed her eyes and could feel the plane's position moving around. She felt her body move forward as the plane increased it's speed. She felt a few bumps and a huge force hit once the plane touched the ground. The force picked up as the pilot pressed on the brakes.

"We're here!", exclaimed Kom joyfully. "Kori look! Ma is outside with Uncle Gal'fore!"

Kori opened her eyes and looked over at Dick. "Are you ready?"

Dick swallowed nervously and nodded. "Let's get the greetings over with."

Kori unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. She stretched and several bones were heard cracking. She looked back at Dick who was just doing the same.

"I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom and I'll be out in a minute", she told him.

Dick nodded. "Hurry up please."

Kori nodded and snuck into the bathroom. She washed up her face and placed a little makeup on to look a little more lively. She combed her hair and straightened out the nots. Once she checked herself in the mirror she made her way out.

Dick was waiting for her next to the door of the plane with two carry on bags in his hands. He gave her a charming smile as she walked down towards him.

"Are you okay?", asked Dick.

Kori nodded and rubbed his back. "You'll be great."

She walked out the door and immediately the burning sun hit her face. She looked down to see her mother and uncle greeting Kom and Karras. Kori descended down the stairs and stepped onto the black pavement of Tamaran. She looked back to see Dick with thick black sunglasses on.

"It's so hot out", he said.

Kori took a sniff of the air. "Is it not beautiful?"

"You sure are", he whispered in her ear. He gave her a kiss on the neck.

Kori giggled. "Dick not now!" Kori saw as her mother made her way to them.

"My little star shine!", she squealed.

Kori groaned and gave her mother a hug. "Why do you have to call me that?"

"You'll always be my little star shine", she said. She pulled away from Kori. "Now let me look at you."

Kori gave her a twirl. "I still look the same as last year."

Her mother placed her hands on her cheeks and sniffled. "You're absolutely beautiful."

"Oh come on ma!", she complained. "Why do you have to cry?"

"Your mother has always been sensitive, even when we were kids", said her uncle Gal'fore.

Kori smiled and tackled her uncle for a hug. Kori has a soft side for her uncle and both have a relationship that no one would understand. He was almost like a second father to her. "How have you been uncle?"

"Very well my dear", he replied. "How is America treating you?"

"Great", she chirped back.

"I can tell."

Kori looked back at her mother who was staring down Dick. Kori rolled her eyes and walked over to them. "I can't believe how creepy you're being."

Her mother turned to her and wiggled her eyebrows. "Introduce us."

Kori gritted her teeth. "Uncle Gal'fore, _mother_, this is my boyfriend Dick Grayson. Dick this is my mother and uncle."

Dick gave Gal'fore a handshake and was forced into a hug by Kori's mother.

"Call me Lu", she told him.

Kori shook her head and pulled the two apart. "I do not think so."

"Oh let's get a move on please!", yelled Kom. "I want to see Pa!"

Kori silently thanked her sister. "Yes...let us get a move on."

Gal'fore snapped his fingers and a young boy came up to him. He said something in Tamaranean to the boy.

"Dick let him take the bags for you", said Gal'fore.

Dick shot up his eyebrows. "Thank you." He gave the bags over to the boy.

Kori grabbed Dick's hand and silently led him over to the jeep.

"Your mother makes a good first impression", he whispered into Kori's ear.

Kori looked over at him. "Don't be a pervert! That's my mother!" She punched his arm.

Dick laughed and blocked another punch. "I'm kidding! But now I see where you get your kinky moves from."

Kori made a gagging sound and covered her face. "You are so lucky that I love you."

Dick smiled and looked out in the open. He had never been to Tamaran before and wished he had. They were driving along a black rode near the beach. The water is a crystal blue color and the sand is pure white. There are palm trees and the grass is a dark green color. Its a very tropical place.

Dick noticed that he didn't see a lot of would see a few people every once in a while. There was no one on the beach. Not one soul. It was very strange.

"Hey how come there's no one out?", he asked Kori.

Kori bit her lip. "They're...sleeping?"

Dick raised one eyebrow and gave her a confused look. "Why do I feel like you're hiding something?"

"I can see the palace!", exclaimed Kom.

Dick looked over at the palace and opened his mouth. "Oh. My. God."

"There's something I might have left out about my life", said Kori.

Dick didn't even hear her speaking. He just stared out at the grey palace. It was huge. Bigger than Buckingham Palace. English styled windows, large balconies, huge wooden doors, a large gate surrounding it, purple and gold banners hanging, beautiful garden and scenery, and guards surrounding the outside.

The jeep stopped and everyone stepped out. Dick jumped out and grabbed Kori's arm. "Korina, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Kori sighed and pulled Dick aside. "Okay so I haven't been totally honest with you."

"Haven't been totally honest?", asked Dick. He contained his anger. "You live in a fucking palace!" Didn't work out as he planned.

"Please do not use that language", she told him. "Especially in front of my parents."

Dick groaned in frustration. "Okay so you live in a palace. What does that mean?"

Kori bit her lip once more.

"C'mon Kor", he hissed out. "All the truth comes out today. Right now!"

"Right now?", she asked.

"Now!"

"I can't say everything right now at this moment", she told him. She sighed and rubbed her arms. "I'll tell you everything once we're alone but for now..."

"Yes?", he asked.

Kori grabbed his hands. "Promise you won't get mad?"

Dick shook his head. "Too late."

"Well I'm kind of...royal", she whispered the last part.

Dick removed his hands from hers and crossed his arms. "So what you're saying is that you're a princess?"

Kori nodded slowly.

"Well it was nice knowing you", said Dick and started to walk away.

Kori groaned and pulled him back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to kill myself before the King of Tamaran does", he told her.

Kori rolled her eyes. "Don't act like this."

Dick widened his eyes. "You're the one who's been lying to me this whole relationship."

"I haven't been lying to you", said Kori. She looked away. "I was just not honest the whole time."

Dick rubbed his eyes. "What do you think I should do right now?"

Kori shrugged with a sad face. "Stay with me?" She looked up at him. "Please?"

Dick let out a big sigh. "We'll see how tonight works."

Kori nodded and they walked back to everyone else.

"This is going to be very interesting", muttered Dick.

* * *

Read and Review


	15. Chapter 15

Kori grabbed onto Dick's wrist and lent towards him. "Remember to speak clearly, keep your chin up, and do not show any fear."

"What is he, some kind of god?", he asked her.

Kori let out a laugh. "No, much worse. He is my father."

"And the king", mentioned Dick.

Kori sighed and rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about it later."

Dick nodded multiple times. "Oh yes we'll talk about it."

Several thumps were made and Dick looked up to see a guard next to a big golden door. So far Dick was brought through hallways filled with statues, paintings, chandeliers, and luxurious furniture.

"The doors to the throne room are about to be opened! Remember to be silent until permission to speak is granted by the Emperor!"

"Fantastic", whispered Dick to Kori.

The doors made a huge clink sound and were opened to reveal a very golden and purple room. As they walked down Dick noticed the guard who had just spoken had kneeled down on his knees as Kori and her family walked by. What did I get myself into?, he thought. He looked beyond and saw a large golden throne with fine designs on it placed on the center of what seemed like a marbled stage. A medium sized throne is placed on the right of it and next to that is a small throne. Two other thrones are placed on the left of the large throne. But Dick was only staring at the large man sitting on the main throne. His eyes bulged out of his sunglasses at the size of Kori's father. He soon became very sweaty and his throat became dry.

Kori knelt down on her knees as they approached her father. She could see Dick from the corner of her eyes, bowing down as well. She silently thanked him knowing how much of a hot head he could be about things like this.

"Permission for us to speak my liege", said Gal'fore for the group.

"Permission denied", said the Emperor.

The emperor grabbed the tip of his beard and caressed it. His eyes traveled down to two particular men in the group. One of them is a rich Greek boy who is engaged to his older daughter and not to mention knocked her up. The other is an American playboy who seemed to much of a bad boy to be with his youngest daughter. His anger quickly increased when he noticed the sunglasses on the boy.

"Remove your sunglasses boy."

Dick realized the Emperor was speaking to him and quickly took his sunglasses off. He was walking towards him. Just close you eyes Dick and you'll feel no pain, he thought to himself. Dick winced and closed his eyes.

The Emperor placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and squeezed it."So you are the American who stole my youngest daughter's heart?"

Dick was about to speak until he remembered he could not without permission. He could feel his shoulder burning with pain.

The Emperor let go of Dick's shoulder and walked over to Karras. He placed a hand on Karras's shoulder and squeezed it. "And you are the Greek boy who is going to marry my eldest daughter and not to mention you have knocked her up."

"Enough!", exclaimed Kom. She stood up and crossed her arms. "I won't have you tormenting my husband to be! Mommy!" Tears formed in her eyes and she hung her head.

"Now look what you have done!", exclaimed Lu. She sighed and walked over to her pregnant daughter.

"I will remind you that I am the Emperor and you cannot speak unless given permission", he roared.

The Emperor's wife walked up to him and crossed her arms. "Those rules are only given to non-royals. I cannot believe I played along to this little game of yours. It was fun in the beginning but now you are just manipulating your power. You are trying to scare these boys away from your daughters."

"Damn right I am", he told her.

"You will watch your tone with me My", she told him waggling her finger in his face. She grabbed the golden crown off his head. "You may be the Emperor of Tamaran but you are a father and husband first. Now greet your daughters and where is your son? Ryan!"

Dick, who was now off the ground, was just watching in shock. Just a minute ago they dared not speak a word and now they're having a battle. He grabbed Kori before she could greet her father.

"I'm so confused right now", he told her.

"Basically my dad just did this to scare you guys", said Kori. She hugged him around the waist. "He's just trying to look tough."

He looked down at her. "He's not going to kill me then?"

Kori giggled. "He will not kill you. Not while I am living. He is only trying to scare you."

Dick rubbed his shoulder. "He did a pretty damn good job at it."

Kori propped herself on her toes and connected her lips with his. It didn't last longer, considering they both have an audience.

"Do not show displays of foulness in front of your father and come greet me little one", said the Emperor.

Kori smiled at her father and skipped over to him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I have missed you", he told her.

"And I have missed you", said Kori. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead before he placed her on the ground.

Kori grabbed Dick's hand and brought him over to her father. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Richard Grayson. Richard this is my father Emperor Myan."

The Emperor shook Dick's hand. "Richard is your name boy?"

Dick nodded. "Yea but you can just call me Dick."

"For what purpose?", asked the Emperor. "Richard is a noble name. There are many kings who had your name."

"It's for personal reasons sir", said Dick.

The Emperor respected the boy's wishes and nodded his head. "Very well then. Come boy. I wish to speak with you and Karras."

Kori's eyes widened. "Now? Should we not let them settle in?"

The Emperor waved his hand at her. "It is an important matter in which we must speak about."

Kori bit her bottom lip as she watched Dick disappear through the balcony door with her father and Karras.

"Hey Kor!"

Kori turned and smiled at her little brother. "Hey Ry!" She gave him a hug and he slightly lifted her off the ground. "Wow you have gotten stronger."

Ryan shrugged. "Now that I'm eighteen, our father thinks it's right for me to start training."

"I have heard",said Kori. "How is it going?"

"It has been better", said Ry. "The last squad took out the Gordanian leader but now his team is stirring up problems. But we are safe here." He looked around. "So where is the boyfriend?"

Kori pointed to the balcony door. "He is with the Emperor."

Ryan gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry."

Kori laughed. "Not your fault. Now come to my room. I have brought you a present from America."

Kori waited and waited for her boyfriend to come back. Not only do they have to talk about earlier events but she needs to make sure that her father hadn't killed him. She was sprawled out on her bed as she tapped her bare foot on the wall behind the head of the bed. She glanced up on the ceiling and stared at the poster she had put up during her teen years of Tamaran's pop sensation. Well now that pop sensation is a druggie. She really should take it down now that she thought about it. She turned on her stomach, her feet up in the air and kicking. She looked around her old room. Everything remained the same except her mother had placed new clothes and accessories in her closet.

The door opened and Kori shot her head up. She jumped out of the bed and tackled her boyfriend at the door. He was pushed back a little but he held her tight.

"Are you hurt?", asked Kori frantically. She examined his body, patting down his arms and chest. "Did he hurt you?"

Dick shook his head. "I'm fine." He let go of her waist and stalked by her.

Kori scrunched her eyebrows and closed the door, making sure to lock it. She walked over to her bed where he had sat down. "What did he say?"

"I can't tell you", he told her. He bent down to untie his shoes.

"Why not?"

Dick shrugged. "I promised him I wouldn't tell you or anyone about the conversation he had with Karras and I."

Kori tilted her head. "Oh." She sat down next to him. "Then you are okay?"

Dick nodded. "Peachy."

Kori smiled and bounced up. "Great. I was getting worried about you. I unpacked all our belongings to keep my mind off of it but when I finished, I got really bored and started thinking again."

Dick wasn't really listening to her. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and threw it across the room. He hadn't even noticed that she stopped talking. He grabbed a pillow off the bed and laid down on his stomach.

"Dick are you even listening to me?", asked Kori. She waited for an answer and sensed something was wrong. He was still mad about before. "Dick? Are we okay?"

Dick lifted his head up and laughed. He turned on his side to look at her. "Are we okay she asks?"

Kori crossed her arms. "Don't mock me."

"Well what do you think? You've failed to mention a pretty important aspect of your life", he said.

Kori walked over to sit on the bed. "I did not fail to-

"You're a fucking princess!", he yelled. He tried to calm himself. "Why didn't you tell me this when I was opening up to you when you first spent the night and I told you about my circus life?"

Kori flinched and moved back again. "I had my reasons." She sighed and placed a hand on his calf.

Dick brushed her off and stood up. He walked around the room. "You had your reasons? Okay then. Please enlighten me with those reasons."

Kori tried very hard to not cry. She could feel the water starting to swell in her eyes and Dick mocking her was not helping either. "If word got out that the princess of Tamaran is in America my life would be like..._yours_. I know how hard it is to be famous, I get a lot of attention here. I just wanted to live a normal life."

"And where do I fit in?", he asked.

"When I came to America I did not just go for my education and teaching job. I was also in search of something more. I wanted to find love and I have...with you."

Dick shook his head. "I'm still lost here."

Kori slowly sighed. "All the males on Tamaran know of my status here. Yes I have dated before but I was always in wonder if they truly loved me or truly loved my status. It was very hard, especially when my father would set me up on dates with princes. I promised myself that I would not go for a prince anymore. I was scared that if boys in America knew my status they would do the same thing all the Tamaran boys have done. And when I finally knew I had feelings for you, I knew that you were different. Richard, I love you so much! Please do not be angry with me!" She stood up and ran into the bathroom in tears.

Dick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Could he really blame her? He knew what it was like to doubt love and live in a life of fame. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Kori can you open the door?"

"You are going to yell?"

Dick placed his head against the door. "No I'm not going to yell."

"Are you angry?", she asked.

"Not as much as before", he said. He knocked on the door. "Please open the door? I promise I'll behave."

Kori opened the door and revealed her very puffy eyes.

"You lied about something", he told her.

"What?", she asked.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He tapped her nose. "You did fall for a prince."

Kori looked up and gave him a confused look. She thought about it for a moment before realization dawned. She let out a giggle. "Prince of Gotham?"

Dick nodded and kissed her forehead. He grabbed her arms and picked her up. He placed her down on the bed, before he settled on top of her.

"Dick?", she asked shyly.

"Yes my love?", he asked.

"Are we broken?", she asked.

Dick shook his head. "No we're not broken. We're just a little bent." He kissed her lips. "Time will heal the wound."

He bent down and attached his lips with hers again. She tasted so right. She felt so right. Dick could feel his urges coming onto him. He wanted to touch her so bad but he respects her and her wishes. He stayed in the boundaries they both had set up.

Kori let go of his lips. "I love you."

Dick smiled and placed his head in the crook of her neck. "I love you too."

* * *

Read and Review


	16. Chapter 16

"Coffee?"

Dick looked up to see Kori's mother holding up a coffee pot. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were twinkling. He picked up his mug. "Sure", he told her. He passes her the mug and he could have sworn her fingers purposely brushed his. Dick smiled up at her with burning cheeks and accepted the mug. "Thank you Empress."

She let out a gasp and grabbed his hand. "Now Dick what did I tell you? Call me Lua or Lu or Lulu."

Kori who was overhearing all of this paused at her bite. She gave her mother a disgusted look and reached over to grab Dick's hand. "You can call her Mrs. Anders." She placed his hand in her lap and glared at her mother. "Are you finished being weird?"

Mrs. Anders let out a giggle and took a seat next to her husband. "Children these days."

Dick raised his eyebrows and looked over to the Emperor. "So do I call you Mr. Anders or?"

"You call me Emperor", he told Dick. He didn't even look at Dick and continued to eat.

"So what shall everyone be doing tonight?", asked Mrs. Anders.

Kom swallowed her mouthful. "I need to check on wedding stuff. Mommy can you come help me with things?", she asked sweetly.

Mrs. Anders pinched her cheek. "Why yes I can darling. And we must pick out things for the nursery. You are due in two months?"

Kom nodded. "I wish to have the baby here."

Kori crossed her eyebrows and looked at her sister. "You never told me that."

Kom shrugged. "I was going to tell you. Since I cannot fly, we figured we'd have the honeymoon on Tamaran and we planned to stay a few extra months before returning to America."

Kori sighed and nodded. "Good for you." She stood up and pushed her seat in. "I am taking Dick to see Tamaran today."

Mrs. Andres smiled up at her. "Just make sure you are back before six o'clock. There will be a ball tonight with all your family members and close friends at eight o'clock."

"A ball?", asked Kori. "Since when?"

"Oh I have been planning this for months", said Mrs. Anders. "Do not fret...I have a dress for you already made and a suit for Dick as well."

Kori sighed and rubbed her head. "Come on Dick. We should leave now."

Dick nodded and chugged down his juice before standing up. He bid everyone goodbye and followed Kori.

Dick stepped out through the doors and into the burning sun. It really is hot on Tamaran. He placed his shades on securely and held a grip on his bag. "So how are we getting there?"

Kori turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Carriage ride."

Dick looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Kori giggled and squeezed him. "I am only joking." She let go of him and disappeared around the castle.

Dick, in wonder, followed her. He stopped when he found her with two horses on either side of her. "Horsey?"

Kori skidded over to him and giggled. "Yes it is a horsey." She pulled on his arms. "You know how to ride horses, right?"

Dick stood next to a brown horse with black spots. "I've done some back in the circus days. It's been a while."

"Well then let us see if you can get on", she said to him. Kori watched as Dick slung the bag over his back. He held on to the reins and pulled himself up. She winced as she heard a loud thud. Kori opened her eyes and clapped her hands. "Well done!" She laughed with delight. She walked over to him and helped him off the ground.

Dick rubbed his bottom. "It's not funny Kor."

Kori let out another menacing laugh. "But it is. Let me show you how it is done."

Dick watched as Kori walked over to her white horse. His eyes watched as he body curved and moved when she got onto the horse. So perfect. Looks so smooth.

"Dick?", she asked.

Dick looked up at her face. "Oh...um...well done. Can you show me again? This time in a bikini?"

Kori gave him a scowl. "Behave wild one."

Dick rolled his eyes and took a second chance at getting on the horse. This time he managed to succeed. He brought his horse over next to Kori's horse and they both rode together. The beach took about fifteen minutes to get too. The castle is built right near the beach but they needed to take a long route to get to it. Dick didn't mind at all. He liked the ride and enjoyed looking at Tamaran.

"Okay we shall put our horses with these men over here", said Kori jumping off. She gave the horse over to a short tanned man with dark brown hair.

Dick jumped off of his own horse and gave him over to the other short man. "Thank you."

"Come Dick!", gleed Kori. She ran over to the brown fence that separated the rode and the beach. "Look how beautiful it is!"

Dick walked over to her and placed an arm around her waist. "Absolutely beautiful."

Kori looked up at him and reddened. "You are supposed to look at the beach not me."

"Can't help it", he said. He lowered his neck to attach his lips with hers.

Kori moved back and placed her forehead against his. "Let us go and have some fun!"

Dick nodded and followed her with hands clasped together. "How come there's no one out on the beach?"

"It is a private beach for the royals", she told him. She pointed around. "Do you not notice the guards?"

Dick looked around and saw a few guards trying to look casual and incognito. "You know that they're not very good at hiding."

Kori giggled. "Yes I do. Come I wish for you to meet a very good friend of mines." Kori brought him over to the center of the beach where they placed their belongings down. She looked around for her friend.

"Can't find her?", asked Dick.

Kori placed a hand above her eyes to make shade. "I cannot spot him."

"Him?", asked Dick.

Kori gasped. "There he is! Porky! Over here!"

Dick raised his eyebrows. "What kind of name is Porky?"

"Porky is the nickname little Kori gave me when she was six", said the man. He stood at six foot seven, bald, muscular, and on the chubby side. "My real name is Patrikio."

Dick shook his hand. "Dick Grayson."

Kori gave porky a hug. "Porky was and will always be my personal body guard."

"If you ever need me to take anyone out, just say the word and I'm there", said Porky. He laughed. "Just like when Kori was in seventh grade."

Dick looked at her. "What happened in seventh grade?"

Kori smiled. "It was nothing big. I was in class and some boy kept picking on me and calling my father names...so I asked Porky to deal with him."

Dick looked at Porky. "And what did you do?"

Porky laughed. "I just scared the kid so much he peed himself."

"Never bugged me again", said Kori.

Porky smiled at them. "Well you two have fun. I'll be...incognito!" He placed his black sunglasses on.

Kori smiled as Porky left the two. She looked at Dick who was looking around the beach. Kori took her dress off and threw it at his face.

Dick grabbed the dress and pulled it away from his face. "Hey that's." Dick looked at Kori with wide eyes. Emerald green bathing suit. That's all he saw. Green and tight and it showed her curves and he could have sworn he could see her nipple. "Hummuna."

"Cat got your tongue?", asked Kori sweetly. She twirled for him. "You likey?"

Dick placed his tongue back into his mouth. "Me very likey."

Kori giggled and stepped out of her sandals. "Perhaps you would like to put some tanning oil on my body?"

Dick nodded very fast. "Yes...yes...yes!"

Kori laid out a towel and sat next to it. "As long as I place oil on your body first."

Dick tugged himself out of his t-shirt. He was so glad that he decided to place his swim shorts on before. He stepped out of his sandals and laid down on the towel. He closed his eyes the minute her soft hands were placed on his back. Spreading out the oil. He turned on his stomach and she grinned like mad. Her eyes were transfixed on his muscles and he could tell. He smiled down at her and grabbed her hands.

"My turn", he said.

Kori giggled and made a run for it. "You have to catch me first."

"Kori!", he yelled at her. "That's not fair!"

"Catch me first I said", she told him.

Kori squealed in delight as Dick took after her. Kori twirled and dodged Dick as he tried to catch her. She ran for the water, kicking some to block his vision. She made a run for it but the wave caught up with her and brought her towards Dick instead. Dick grabbed onto her waist and twirled her in the air.

"You little tease", he said.

Kori laughed and laughed. Never has she been so happy. "Kiss me."

Dick did just that. He carried her bridal style and sank lower in the water. He attached his lips to hers and his tongue caressed hers. Kori readjusted her body so that she wrapped her legs around him. She ran her fingers through his wet hair and let go of his lips.

"Snorkeling?", she asked.

Dick pulled her closer. "I'd rather just kiss the day away."

Kori smiled against his lips and attached them to his again.

* * *

Short but guys I really need some motivation here. It's summer, it's hot, and its a big struggle to sit in my room and write when it's like 90 degrees outside. And on top of that...I need to come up with a plot...and I have a gazillion ideas for new stories...and I'm planning sequel for others.

Well don't worry about my problems. Read and Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Dick looked at himself in the mirror. So far he only had on his button up and his bow tie. Party with Kori's family?, he thought. How many relatives does she have anyways? Dick sighed as the bathroom door opened and Kori stepped out in a white silk robe and feathery slippers.

Kori sat down at her vanity. "How come you have not worn your pants yet?"

Dick slumped on the bed. "How many people are going to be there?"

Kori took some pins in her hands and started to pin some of her curls back. "Why are you so nervous? And you are going to wrinkle your shirt. Get off the bed."

Dick rolled his eyes and sat up. "I'm comfortable with me meeting the parents but not when I'm meeting the entire Ander Clan!"

Kori shook her head. "You are such a baby."

"Hey you're lucky that you only had to meet Bruce", said Dick.

Kori stuck her tongue out at him. "Stop complaining and finish dressing. I am almost done with my hair and makeup, then I need help with my dress."

Dick fussed before walking over to where his pants lay. He picked them up and placed each foot through the right holes. He placed his shirt in his pants and grabbed his belt to place it on. He placed his shoes on and finally his tuxedo jacket. "How do I look?"

Kori teased her hair one last time before turning around. "You will make my mother drool that is for sure."

Dick laughed. "Does she have a crush on me or something?"

Kori stood up and went to grab her dress. "My mother crushes on anything that is foreign and handsome." She brought the dress over to him. "Hold it out so I can place my feet through."

Dick grabbed the top of the dress and held it out for her. "Why do girls make everything so complicated?"

Kori shrugged the robe off of her and let it fall to the ground leaving her in a strapless bra and panties. "Because we are girls."

Dick starred at her amazing form. "And I'm so glad you're a girl."

Kori giggled and placed both her feet in the dress. She could feel Dick's fingers as he lifted the dress up. She held the dress against her breasts. "Now tie me." She turned around for him.

"There's so many tie holes", he complained. He lifted the ties. "How am I supposed to do this?"

"You are supposed to make them look like x's", she told him. "So they cross each other."

Dick sighed. "Why couldn't you have your mother do this?"

"I was trying to give you an excuse to touch me", she teased.

Dick moved towards her and attached his lips to her neck. He heard her suck in a gasp. "I need an excuse now to touch you?" He moved his lips up to her ear lobe and sucked on it.

"I will just have my mother tie me in then", she said walking away.

Dick had to steady himself before he fell over. He wiped his mouth and looked at her. "What?"

Kori placed her feet in her heels and opened the door to their room. "I will be back shortly."

"Kor?", he asked. He flinched as she closed the door. He didn't get it. Just a few hours ago they where oiling each other up and now she's acting like she didn't want anything. Dick sighed and sat down on the bed. A few minutes later Kori walked through the door.

"The dress looks absolutely lovely", she said twirling through. She walked up to the mirror and twirled the black dress again. "What do you think?"

Dick looked up at her and gave her a faint smile. "You look great."

Kori's smile fell. "What is wrong?" She walked over to him and sat on the bed.

Dick turned to her. "How come you moved away when I tried to kiss you?"

"What do you mean?", she asked.

Dick shook his head. "Nothing."

She grabbed onto his hand. "Talk to me."

"When we were at the beach, you had no problem with me touching you and now when I just did its like you didn't even want it", he said getting up. "I feel like you're disgusted when I do."

Kori tilted her head and stood up. "Richard." She sighed. "It is not that I do not want you to touch and kiss me it is just that I do not want to do things that lead to sex."

He turned to her. "Why not? I mean I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me so why not take that extra step?" He walked up to her and grabbed her hands in his. "Kori I do love you. I want this."

Kori sighed and looked up at his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Richard...I cannot."

"Why?", he asked.

"It is not you-

"It's me", he said. "I've heard that a hundred times before. You really need a different excuse than that old cliche."

"Richard I have given it thought before and given it a long thought", she continued. "I wish to wait until marriage."

Dick coughed and turned red. He tugged on his collar and cleared his throat. "Marriage?"

Kori nodded. "Yes...I wish to wait." She glanced over at the clock. "We should be heading downstairs."

Dick grabbed her arm. "What do you mean wait? Why did you wait to tell me now?"

Kori pulled her arm away. "We shall speak about this after the party."

Dick sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Dick and Kori both held hands as they were escorted by a guard. Kori didn't know why they needed an escort if she knew the castle inside and out. It didn't take them long to reach the set of golden doors that led to the ball room. They walked through with Kori's arm through his. They waited at the top of the stairs.

A guard thumped his staff three times. "Princess Korina Anders and her beau from America, Richard Grayson."

Dick lent over to Kori as they walked down the stairs. "Why all the formality?"

"It is just the way it goes", she told him. "It is to honor and recognize those of higher status."

Dick looked out in the sea of people who were staring up at them. "Jeez Kor, are all these people related to you?"

Kori smiled out and waved. "Some are only important friends."

"Bruce's parties aren't even this large", he told her. He stepped out onto the marble floors and they were soon met by Gal'fore and a short brown haired woman.

"Princess Kori, you remember my wife Delia?", he asked.

Kori squealed and enveloped the woman in a hug. "Of course I remember Aunt Delia. How are you?"

"I am fine", she said. "Let me look at you."

Kori gave her a twirl.

"You are absolutely beautiful", she said. She eyed Dick. "And this must be your famous boyfriend your mother has been informing me about."

Kori nodded and placed a hand on Dick's chest. "This is my boyfriend Dick Grayson."

Dick shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Delia smiled. "Likewise. Come my beloved. Let us go get ourselves a beverage."

Kori turned to Dick and wrapped her arms around him. "So far so good?"

He smiled down at her. "So far so good."

"Kori!"

Kori turned her head and groaned. "Oh boy!"

"What is it?", asked Dick.

Kori turned to him and gave him a half smile. "You will see."

"Kori! Kori!"

A group of girls, no less than five came up to them. All different of age. Some seemed like they were in their late teens and others in their late twenties.

Kori smiled at the girls and turned around. "Hello girls!" She gave them a group hug.

"Hows America?"

"Are the boys hot over there?"

"Did you bring back presents?"

"It this your boyfriend?"

"Girls! Girls!", she calmed them down. She gave out a giggle. "Yes this is my boyfriend Dick Grayson. Dick these are my cousins, Madeira, Rona, Valetta, Taisie, and Catarina."

"Hello girls", he greeted.

Rona gave out a hyena like giggle. "Oh he is a charmer."

"Do you have a brother?", asked Taisie.

"How do you get your hair to look this good?", asked Valetta.

"Alright that is enough!", said Kori. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Dick. "I mean...we need to go greet others as well so if you do not mind, we shall be going."

Once the girls were gone, Dick kissed Kori on the forehead. "Possessive much?"

"I am allowed to", she told him. She looked around. "Now just let me find my uncles and-

"Well well well! If it isn't little Kori!"

Kori yelped as someone lifted her off the ground and gave her a hug. They placed her back on the ground and she turned around to meet her male cousins.

"Looks like someone is all grown up!"

"Hey Ry! Is this the boyfriend!"

"Can you please be nice?", asked Kori.

"Sure", said one of them smiling. He walked over to Dick and placed an arm around his neck. "We'll play nice. Right guys?"

Kori walked over to them and brought Dick over to her. "Dick these are my cousins, Efisio, Calum, and Delius. And you have met Ryan?"

"No I haven't", he told her.

"Well this is Ryan my brother and everyone this is my boyfriend, Dick Grayson", she said. She looked at her cousins as they were grilling Dick down. Kori clapped her hands. "Well then you guys should be going now."

"I don't think so little sis", said Ryan. "I think we should talk to Dick alone. Right guys?"

"Right!", they yelled in union.

Kori laughed. "Maybe not. Leave now."

"No", said Ryan. "A brother has to do what he has to do to make sure his sister is in good hands."

Kori sighed and crossed her arms. "If you do not leave us alone, I will tell mom about the maid and closet incident."

Ryan's sheepish smile fell. "You wouldn't?"

Kori raised an eyebrow. "I would."

Ryan cleared his throat. "C'mon guys. Let's go get drunk."

Kori smiled as they walked away.

"Isn't he too young to drink?", asked Dick.

Kori shrugged. "Drinking age here is sixteen." She grabbed his hand. "Let us go finish introductions so that we may have some quality time alone."

Dick didn't know how many more people he had to greet, he lost count after the twenty fifth or was it the twenty fourth? He met four of Kori's uncles, her father's younger brothers. He also met a few more cousins, her grandparents, and some close family friends. Mostly lords and ladies. He met a few of Kori's high school friends an just random people. It was almost midnight before he and Kori could have some alone time. After a few glasses of champagne, they met each other on the dance floor and swayed to some classical music.

Dick placed his head in the crook of her neck. "I've never been so tired of smiling. It's not even that bad back home. I really don't know how you do it."

Kori giggled. "It looks like the tables have turned."

Dick let out a faint laugh and moved his head back. "You can say that again." He held her tight around the waist. "At least I won't have to be doing anymore awkward introductions in the future."

"It is nice to dance with you like this", Kori said sweetly. "I have weakness for slow dancing."

Dick grinned. "Then I might have to dance with you more often."

They danced in silence for a little while.

"I was thinking", he said breaking the silence.

Kori kept her eyes closed on his chest. "About what?"

"About what happened up stairs and about the whole chastity thing you've sprung on me."

Kori lifted her head off of his chest. "I told you that we will talk about it later."

"I'm just confused", he said.

Kori rolled her eyes. "You cannot just leave it alone?"

"No I can't", he said. He held her tighter. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because", she said.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "I thought you can't start a sentence with because."

Kori tried to remain calm. "We do we not just leave the party early then?"

Dick shrugged. "Whatever."

Kori sighed. "I will go say goodbye to my parents and then we shall talk..._upstairs_."

* * *

A bowl of ramen noodles on this rainy day and my lap top=new chapter

But still very confused on where this is going. Help me! ASAP!


	18. Chapter 18

Kori placed her feet up on the chair and wrapped her arms around them. She placed her chin on her knees. "I am ready to speak." After taking a shower, brushing their teeth, and getting ready for bed, Kori had finally broken the silence. She watched as Dick sat on the bed in silence. Kori sighed and walked over to him. She grabbed his hands and sat down next to him. "Richard I don't want you to be angry with me. I have my reasons for these wishes and it has nothing to do with you."

Dick looked at her. "Every time I try to get close to you, all I ever get is a push. You make me feel like I'm not good enough sometimes and it bothers me. What does this have to do with?"

Kori looked down for a minute and then back up. "I did something stupid when I was in high school. Something I should have never done. You know growing up as a princess, it was hard making the right friends and getting to know the right people. You didn't know whether people liked you for you or liked you because of your status. Growing up I was never so confident around boys either. There was this boy in high school that you can say I had a crush on. Word got out around school that I liked him and next thing I know, I am dating him. I thought that he was the most amazing person ever. It got around to our six month anniversary and he decided to make it memorable for the both of us. I had a funny feeling about it. That feeling you get when you just know you shouldn't be doing something." She looked to the side. "I told him I did not want to do it but he persuaded me."

Dick tensed back. "Kori, he didn't?"

Kori shook her head. "He made me believe that he loved me so I gave it up to him. I was in love with the idea of love and that blinded me. I felt gross afterwards. I remembered I had showered at least a hundred times the next morning." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "He broke up with me the next week after I refused to do it again. I was so stupid. I let someone take advantage of me. Someone who I thought had loved me." She sighed and looked into his eyes. "Now do you understand? It has nothing to do with religion, ethnicity, or you. It has to do something with me. This is for my own sanity."

"How come you never told me this?", he asked. His eyes narrowed. "That guy had no right to do that to you."

Kori nodded. "I know but I allowed him to do it."

Dick looked away from her and starred at his palms. "You think that I would treat you like that?"

"No I-

He stood up. "Because I'm not like that." He sighed and knelt down in front of her to grab her hands. "I won't ever treat you like that scum did. You're so precious to me Kori. I've never met anyone like you before and it kills me that someone used your innocence to manipulate you."

"Richard-

"You're beautiful, smart, funny, and weird...but I like that."

"Richard-

"Korina Anders, if you want to wait until marriage then that's fine with me."

"Richard can-

"I love you."

"I love you too! Now stop talking and give me a kiss?"

Dick smiled and leaned forward to give her a romantic kiss on the lips. After separating Dick looked at her and nervously laughed. "And when you're speaking about marriage, you do mean like in the far, far, future right? Because I don't think I'm ready to be married yet."

Kori laughed and whacked him on the chest. "Of course I mean in the future. At least until we've been dating a year."

Dick smiled. "Good." He stood up and walked over to his side of the bed. "Now let's go to bed."

HS

The next few days went by in a flash. Kori had showed Dick around the castle some more. She showed him some secret rooms that she discovered when she was a child and her favorite places to hide when she got in trouble. She showed him the museum of the family and all the paintings and possessions of her ancestors. She showed him around Tamaran some more. She brought him over to her favorite restaurant where they had a date, she brought him over to her old school, her old park, and even her favorite place on Earth, the mountains of Tamaran. They took a hike and had a picnic on the mountain top. Dick enjoyed seeing this part of her culture.

The morning of Kom's wedding had finally arrived and everything was in chaos. A pregnant bride is never fun to be around.

Kori had looked around the castle and no sign of Kom. She pushed passed the maids and staff that were decorating the castle. A muffled sound came out of a closet she passed. Kori stopped in her tracks and stepped back. She stood in front of the closet door and knocked once. The crying stopped and Kori opened the door. She stepped in to see a pregnant bride sitting on the floor with her hands around her knees.

"How did you find me?", asked Kom.

Kori sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have been looking for you everywhere." She grabbed Kom's hands and helped her stand up. "Why are you crying?"

Kom pointed to her stomach. "I'm fat!"

"You're pregnant!", she yelled. She grabbed Kom's hand and pulled her out of the closet. "Now let's get you ready for your wedding!"

Kom silently walked down the hall. "What if I look ugly?"

Kori groaned. "You are not going to look ugly! Jeez, if I ever act like this on my wedding day, you have permission to slap me."

Kom grabbed her sister's hand. "Kori, I don't know if I can do this."

Kori widened her eyes. "Oh no you do not! You are not getting cold feet!" She grabbed Kom's shoulders. "Now go!"

Dick had awoken in the morning to an empty beside. He lifted his head up to see a note on Kori's pillow. 'Got up early for the wedding. I will see you in the garden this afternoon.' Dick nodded his head before falling back onto the pillow. Maybe he shouldn't have drank a lot at the bachelor party. He looked over at the clock and frowned. It was almost ten and the ceremony starts at twelve. He groaned and pushed the covers off of him. He stood up and stretched, noticing the tuxedo on the chair. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"A full tuxedo?", he asked himself. "Kori knows I hate tuxedos." He placed it back down and headed for the bathroom.

On the other side of the castle, Kori had finally calmed down Kom. The bride was finally put in her chair so that her hair and makeup would be done. Kori was sitting in the chair next to her and the other bridesmaids around.

"Just make it look classy", Kori told the hair stylist. "And nothing too crazy with the makeup. Something light and angelic."

"Champagne?", asked a maid.

Kori took the drink from the tray. "I'm going to need some more of this later."

"Maybe you shouldn't drink", said Kom.

Kori took a sip. "I just spent the last hour telling you how wonderful and beautiful you are and how much you deserve to get married, I need a drink."

Kom raised her eyebrows and mouthed a slow 'okay.' She rubbed her stomach and looked in the mirror.

Forty five minutes later Kori had the bride in her dress and a veil over her head. Kori herself and the rest of the bridesmaids had worn their dresses as well. Kori twirled in her lilac colored dress and smiled to herself. The dress was a trumpet style and had a bow tied around her waist which was a darker shade of purple.

"The dresses turned out beautiful", she said to herself.

Kom was leaned over the window that overlooked the garden. "Why are there so many people here?"

"It is a wedding", said Kori. She glanced over at the clock. "We should probably start heading down and line up now."

Dick tried not to fidget on the white chair as they waited for the bride to come out. He looked up at the alter to see a nervous Karras. The music started to play and the bridesmaids came out one by one. Dick waited for Kori to come out and when he did, his jaw dropped to the ground. She looked absolutely beautiful before him, carrying a bouquet of white roses. She gave him a wink as she passed by him and he almost dropped then and there. His eyes never left hers until the bride had come out. The guests stood up and turned their attention to the lady in white and the man walking her down the aisle. The guests dropped on one knee out of respect for the Emperor, Dick did so as well.

The ceremony was in a different language so he just tuned it out. He focused on Kori. She really did look beautiful up there. He wondered what it'd be like when they were up there. He wondered whether he'd be nervous like Karras. He wondered whether Kori would want to get married here or Gotham. Dick cleared his throat and noticed he was wondering a lot.

A clap of hands and music cleared his mind. He looked up to see Karras and Kom give each other a kiss. They walked down the aisle and he saw Kori make her way to him.

"You look beautiful", he told her.

Kori smiled and gave out a blush. "And you look handsome. I wish to take some pictures with the bride and groom before the party." She laced her fingers with his and led him down the aisle.

They met the bride and groom in a waiting room. There was flowers and decorations around the place. Some other guests were taking pictures as well.

"Congratulations", said Kori and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

Dick did the same but gave Karras a shake of hands instead.

After taking a few pictures, Kori and he had gone to the ball room. There was an orchestra playing classical music, crystal beads hung from the ceiling, white flowers everywhere, huge centerpieces on the tables, and a large portrait of Karras and Kom.

Kori sighed as she took her seat at the table. "I finally get to relax."

Dick smiled as he sat down. "Rough day."

"You have no idea", said Kori. "I am never going to deal with a pregnant bride ever again."

Dick laughed and pulled her seat closer to his. He looked around the table and noticed he was sharing with Kori's cousins and her brother.

A server came up to their table with a sophisticated look on his face. "Anything to drink?"

A chorus of beer and wine was said around the table.

Dick looked over at Kori for an answer.

"Some wine", she told him.

Dick nodded and told the server two glasses of wine.

The bride and groom eventually came out and everyone had clapped for them. They took a seat on the table set up in the center and the food started coming out. Some of the food placed on the table, Dick has never seen before. He still tried them but he gagged through most of the stuff.

After the bride and groom shared their first dance, couples started heading to the dance floor. Kori had nudged Dick's shoulder signaling she wanted to dance. Wanting to make her happy, he agreed to dance with her. He would playful twirl her around, earning him a giggle. He danced with Kori's mother a few times as Kori danced with her father. It was kind of awkward especially when her hands would travel down. He was happy once he got Kori back until she started to tease him about it.

After cutting the cake, Kom had decided to throw her bouquet. Dick had urged Kori to go participate but she claimed that she was already taken. He couldn't blame her considering he didn't try to catch the garter. The party soon ended after the fireworks and Dick and Kori walked back to their room.

It was twelve thirty and Dick didn't feel tired at all. He noticed a stereo placed in the corner of Kori's room. There was a cd already placed in it and he decided to play it. An old vintage kind of song came on.

"Billie Holiday", said Kori coming out of the bathroom. She wore a white thin strap nightgown.

Dick turned to her. "I didn't know you liked vintage music."

Kori walked over and began looking through the pile of cd's. "I used to listen to these every night. I memorized every song."

Dick smiled and held out his hand. "Dance with me one last time?"

Kori raised an eyebrow and turned up the volume. She accepted his hand and they both swayed to the music.

* * *

Read and Review

This story is coming to an end.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

Dick stepped out of his car with a bouquet of red roses in his hands and made his way towards the entrance of the school. He thought about the last few years of his relationship with Kori. After leaving Tamaran that summer they had continued to date. Kom and Karras had their first child, a boy, and they had chosen the couple to be godparents. It brought the two closer together. A year later Dick had asked her to move in with him. They found a luxurious apartment in central Gotham.

_Dick sighed as he sat on the couch. He looked around the apartment to see numerous boxes scattered around. He'd been moving their boxes up to their apartment for the last hour or so. A thud was heard at the front door._

_"A little help", she called._

_He smiled at the sound of her voice and opened the door for her. She was carrying a large brown box that had 'valuables' written on it. He took the box from her and gave her a cheeky smile. "Hows my favorite girl doing?"_

_Kori smiled and fixed her scrunched up top. "You missed a box." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and looked around the apartment. "We have a lot of work to do."_

_He placed the box down and tackled her. He lifted her up over his shoulder and she squealed._

_"Put me down!", she squealed. She gave out a laugh._

_"What's the magic word?", he asked._

_Kori giggled. "Please put me down?"_

_Dick smiled and placed her down. She punched him in the shoulder. "Go", she ordered._

_He gave her a salute. "Yes m'aam!"_

_Kori laughed and shook her head. "Start with rearranging the furniture and I'll unpack the kitchen items."_

_"Just a minute", he said. He walked over to the plugged in radio and turned it on. Loud music started playing. "It's more fun with music!"_

Dick laughed as he remembered they'd order pizza at one in the morning and passed out on the floor cuddling. He walked down the hallways trying to find Kori's room. He stopped and stared through the window. He could see her standing at the board and pointing to something. She looked so cute up there, he thought. He held the bouquets up and knocked on the door.

Kori turned her head to the door and let out a smile. She turned to her class. "Silent talking until I'm back." She walked over to the door and opened it. He stepped through. "Hi there."

"Hey", he said smiling back.

A chorus of awws and oohs were heard throughout the class. Kori turned to them and rolled her eyes.

"Let's step outside", she told him.

Kori stepped out and closed the door. "What are you doing here? I told you no more sneaking kisses."

He remembered the first time he'd done that.

_"Richard? What are you doing here?", asked Kori._

_Dick pouted. "I missed you." He had on his police uniform._

_Kori sighed and smiled. "You saw me this morning."_

_"I wanted a kiss", he said quietly._

_Kori placed her hands around his neck and lent forward. "Since you asked sweetly." She closed the distance between them and gave him a tender kiss._

_"Alright Ms. Anders!"_

_Kori eeped and let go of his lips. She turned around to see most of her students huddled around the door. _

_"Go take your seats", she ordered them. She watched as they each scattered inside the classroom._

_Dick laughed and squeezed her lips. "You're not mad at me right?"_

_Kori turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "Not at all. It's kind of sexy."_

_"Really?", he asked._

_She nodded. "Sneaking around during work. It gives me a thrill." She gave him one last kiss before saying goodbye._

_"I'm gonna have to do that more often", he said. And that is exactly what he did._

"It's sexy, remember?", he asked.

Kori grabbed the flowers from his hands and took a sniff. "These are lovely." She looked into his eyes. "What are these for?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to do something special...and I was hoping you'd go on a date with me tonight?"

Kori giggled. "And the occasion is for?"

He suddenly tugged at his collar. "Does there have to be an occasion to show you how much I love you?" He tugged her closer and stole a kiss.

"What time?", she asked.

He looked at his watch. "What time is good for you?"

She tapped her chin. "Considering I have a lot of correction...five thirty?"

"I'll have Alfred pick you up at home then", he said. He grabbed her chin. "I'll meet you at the restaurant."

She nodded and gave him one last kiss. "See you then." She gave him a wink and giggled off.

Dick sighed as the door closed. He walked a few steps down the hallways before placing his back against the lockers. He fished a small red velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. "Five thirty it is then."

* * *

Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I have a story I am working on called, Forbidden Love. I hope this one is a good one. First chapter is up.


End file.
